The boy is mine
by CosmicPudding
Summary: COMPLETED! come read the ending After Marco came out of the closet, he thought He’d lost Spinner as a Friend forever, but when his relationship with Dylan starts to go down the Tubes, Will Spinner’s true feeling start to show through? slash, MAJOR slash
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, but I do own the rights to –pulls out customized action figures- Molestable Marco and Seductive Spinner! I not really sure what I want them to do, but I do know I should start writing this fanfic.

Title: The boy is mine

Summary: After Marco came out of the closet, he thought He'd lost Spinner as a Friend forever, but when his relationship with Dylan starts to go down the Tubes, Will Spinner's true feeling start to show through?

Pairings: Marco/Dylan, Marco/Spinner. (Basically a Spinner/Marco/Dylan love triangle)

Warnings: This fic resides in the wonderful Suburb of Slash fanfiction, at the corner of Love triangle St. and Degrassi Blvd. Read at your own risk.

Also, it may be a little AU, because I haven't seen any episodes since Last Year's Winter Holiday Special.

I've decided that since I'm not really sure where to go with the CCS fanfic, I can write this and pick up Ideas from this Fanfic. I dunno, it's just that that particular coupling is hard to right, plus I always feel guilty about going into slash there because of the series' innocence, but I'm getting off topic.

After finding the wonderful pairing that is Sparko, I wanted to write my own Interpretation on the possibility of a Marco love triangle. Both Dylan and Spinner will compete for Marco's affections. Not to mention that…..

Spinner: Blah, Blah, Blah. Ok, they get it. It's a contest for Marco's Heart, that I win.

Dylan: Oh really, what makes you say that? He's still my Boyfriend.

Spinner: Yeah, for now. Besides he's writing this fic while being inspired by my pairing with Marco. Who else do you think would win?

Dylan: Whatever. Turns to me I don't intend on giving him up without a fight, a fair fight.

CosmicPudding: No one ever said it wouldn't be fair. That would be a shallow victory for _whoever_ won. It has to be fair.

Spinner: Ok, ok. Bring it on; I can take _anything_ pretty boy throws at me.

Dylan: oh, really –Jumps on top of Spinner, starting a moving fight cloud-

CP: ;;;

Marco:………… . ; y'know. Right now, I can't see myself dating either one.

-Both stop mid-fight, each sporting an anime sweatdrop-

Dylan: Erm, sorry? -big grin-

Spinner: Yeah, what he said. –same big grin-

Marco: -rolls eyes, sighs softly- Boys…..

CP: Right, now on to the story!

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

Prologue

(Sunrise)

(Marco's POV)

_Sunrise, sunrise  
Looks like mornin' in your eyes  
But the clocks held 9:15 for hours  
Sunrise, sunrise  
couldn't tempt us if it tried  
'Cause the afternoon's already come and gone_

"Bye Marco. Great Party! See you at school Tommorow!"

I looked out the window as I waved goodbye to Ashley, noticing that we were both tired and unprepared for the day ahead. It was 10:00 at night and, unfortunately, school started the next day. 'God' I thought as, while taking out a massive trash bag, dropping it in the plastic trash can in my backyard, 'Where did all the time go?' Just then I felt myself being picked up by my boyfriend Dylan, who then gave me a long, passionate kiss . 'Oh,_ that's _where.' Gasping for breath, I giggled softly, smiled fondly as I remembered the various activities we had done together the past few months.

It had been our first summer together as a couple, and our one-year anniversary was fast approaching. Most summer days were spent pretty much the same way, with me waking up at 10 and receiving a good morning call from Dylan, who then asked if I could 'come out and play'. After that, We'd meet up with everyone else at the Dot and go from there. Some days, We would all go to the beach, other times venturing on the boardwalk, or just walking lazily around the mall. This would last till about 6 or 7 everyday where all of the different couples would split up, Jimmy with Hazel, Ashley with Craig, Dylan and I, and Spinner with Paige. Dylan would then drive around town with me as I would reflect on their day together, while tracing invisible circles lazily on his arm. And before I knew it, we were at my house. I'd always lean over to kiss his cheek goodbye, only to be pulled into a bear hug and a passionate kiss. He would always wait in his car, until I got to my room, before going home himself. It was great.

Possibly the best part of that summer was that I became friends with Spinner again. Every once in awhile, he'd come over and we'd hang out, just the two of them, like old times. He would always bring over some snacks and movies that we had wanted to go see together last year, be it a comedy or psycho killer movie.(Although, all too often it would be the latter, because he loved to see me cringe in fear with each slaying, affectionately calling me a 'big girl', just like he used to.)It was nice to have him back in my life again. I could really tell that Spinner felt bad and really wanted to make up for lost time.

Everything was perfect. At least, I thought it was.

I was set down suddenly, taking me out of my current train of thought. I was inside, on the couch closest to the TV. Dylan was- wait, where was Dylan? - walking back towards me for what seemed like forever. I started to smile at the corners of my mouth as he began to get closer, but I was suddenly kind of nervous as I began to see the expression on his face. His eyebrows were knotted together like he was deep in thought, and his mouth was in a slight pout. His eyes were looking at the floor until, after seeing my worried face, quickly changed along with the rest of his face, into a softer, more happy expression. He sat down next to me, throwing his left arm casually over my shoulder. I leaned into him and looked into his eyes, seeing only one thing for certain.

Something was wrong, he was sure of it, and he could tell Dylan was desperately, thought unsuccessfully, trying to avoid the problem, at least for now. Finally, the silence got to me and I asked the question we were both trying to avoid, but needed to be asked.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" I asked softly, sitting up slightly to hear him better.

"Nothing's wrong Marco, what would make you say that?" His replied seemed to come from a distant place, not in body, but rather in state of mind. '_Liar_' I thought quickly, before continuing,

"I can tell. Please tell me what's wrong. I can't make it better if I don't know what it is. Let me help you." He sighed softly, locking his gaze with mine as he answered my query.

"It's nothing really, I just realized how much I gonna miss you during the week. I mean, sure we have the weekends, but it just doesn't seem like enough."

I could tell he was telling the truth, but not all of it. Did something so bad happen that he didn't want to tell me, or if he should tell me the entire problem, would I want to know? Or was he just saving me from a saddened response to his whole truth. I wasn't sure what to say next, but decided to leave the issue alone for now, along with giving him needed assurance.

"Oh. Yeah. But it's ok. I mean the college isn't so far from town. We can do it. " I spoke clearly, before kissing his cheek and continuing "Don't worry, we'll be fine. I'm always here if you need me. **Always**." I finished putting extra emphases on the last word.

"Ok?" I asked, not really sure what to expect, but wanting to know all the same.

"Yeah, I'm ok." He said before kissing me, afterward standing up to stretch.

"I've got to go. After all, we both have school tomorrow, and I don't want you starting off on a bad note with any of your teachers. Ok?" he said as I nodded upon the completion of his comment.

"Good. I'll try to call you tomorrow, is around 7 ok with you?"

"That's fine." It all I could say. Well, at least all I got the chance to say, since he pulled me into one final goodbye kiss, and let me to catch my breath, and prepare for school tomorrow.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

-OMG! I think, dare I say it, that the prologue was decent!

Spinner: Believe me, no one is more surprised than I.

- Hey! That's no way to talk to the author. Keep that up, and I'll just write you out of the story completely.

Spinner: O.o Can he do that?

-Marco and Dylan nod silently in unison-

Spinner: Erm, sorry? -scared smile- please tell me I can make it up to you.

You can relax Spin, I'd never do that, but just remember, I _could_.

Marco: Moving on then.

Dylan: please review. I want more time with my boyfriend.

Marco: by the way, what_ are _you hiding from me?

Dylan: Erm.. I couldn't tell you. It wasn't been written in yet. And I not even sure if he –points to the author- know yet.

- He's right, I don't. But I'll be inspired to write more so that we _all_ know. So please


	2. What I am

Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned anything worth taking, I wouldn't have had time to write this.

OMG –southern bell accent- Y'all like me! You really, really like me! Oh, I feel like a beauty queen!

Spinner: yet sadly you're not…

-You just watch it mister

Spinner: ;

-Now! Onto reader response:

shamrockandroll02: thank you soo much! –big hug-

Bridget N: thank you and will do.

dexter : Thank you. I'm not really certain but I have a good Idea. In fact it should be ready by the next chapter.

citygal509: Thank you. I like character speak before fanfics too. It's great when done right. I didn't even think of the possibility of them together until I read Enchanter by Firevega21.(It's really good, Sparko fan or not.)

mary: thank you so much for the support!

kayla : ok, will do!

-Woo-hoo! I can't believe I'm writing the next chapter so soon.

Spinner: yep it usually takes him soo much longer. How many months have they been waiting to finish you're first fanfic? Three, right?

CP- blush - yep.

Marco- please don't do that to us. I don't think I could handle all the pressure as it is.

- you can relax, I'd never do that to you. I like this story right now, so I should strike while the iron is hot. What do you think Dylan. ……… Dylan? Where are you?

Spinner: -whistles and quickly disposes of rope in his hand- Oh, he's _tied_ up at the moment, so to speak. Let's just start the chapter, ok?

- Okay, fine. But he better get untied quickly so I can start.

Spinner: Aww, why? He's perfectly ok.

Marco: Spin, please? –pout-

Spinner: Ok, fine. Man, you guys never let me have any fun.

-Stop whining, or else.

Spinner: -sigh- now, on to the story.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

What I am

(Marco POV)

_What I am is what I am  
Are you what you are or what?  
What I am is what I am  
Are you what you are or what? _

What I am is what I am  
Are you what you are or what?  
What I am is what I am  
Are you what you are or what you are and

What I am is what I am  
Are you what you are or what?

The sky shone bright pink and orange as the sun rose to meet the horizon. Outside my window, I could hear the soft sounds of birds singing. And while most days this is a pleasant experience to wake up too, especially on a Tuesday,I quickly realize that this won't be one of those days. I began to open my eyes, but stop as I started to feel the effects of my hangover. And, to top it all off, I slept through my alarm and I have to be to school in twenty minutes.

'_Crap! I'm going to be late the first day!'_

I practically leap out of bed as my thought reaches completion. I quickly wash up, and do my hair. Luckily, I had planned the outfit I was going to wear last night with Ellie, a Pair of flared out tan jeans, (More specifically, tan jeans with blue jean stitching in the inner thighs to make the tan look like chaps.) a brown and white checkered shirt, a pair of cowboy boots, a hemp necklace and a cowboy hat that masked the top of my bed head. Grabbing my bag, I quickly dress, re style the bottom of my neck length hair and dash out the door. No sooner had I locked my door, then a car approached and honked at me. I turn my head and smile seeing Ellie behind the wheel.(She had received a car last year as her 17th birthday present, an Small used 2003 VW beetle convertible re-painted into a deep purple with a swirling pink stripe. )

"Giddy up _cowboy_ before you make us both late for school." She shouted to me, honking the horn to alert me.

As I nearly jump in through the window, I had barely put on my seat belt as she speed away. We arrive at school and both just barely make it to our classes on time, before the bell rings just in time to aggravate my hangover. Super.

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

-Riiiing-

"All right, that's the bell. Be sure to have that done by Friday."

I could here Ms. Smith yell over the mass of students leaving like they were wild animals. It was lunch, finally and although I still felt a little woozy, I was glad to see that most of my hangover had subsided. I'm not really sure how, but I managed to get through the lunch line and over to our table. Ellie, Ashley, Jimmy, Craig, Paige and Spinner were already there.

I luckily found the perfect space to sit, right between Spinner and Ellie. We all ate for a while, not really saying anything, but I could tell Jimmy and Craig were just dying to say something. So, not able to take the minor tenseness, I spoke aloud the comment that was on my mind.

"Ok, ok I know. I look soo gay." I said with a giggle. Craig and Jimmy both exchanged a quick look before laughing along with me, soon followed by everyone else at the table. Well, almost everyone else. As I shared a quick laugh with the gang, I noticed that Spinner wasn't laughing, but did look amused. _Maybe he feels guilty after all that's happened._ So instead of calling a lot of attention to it, I merely gave him a play punch in the arm, as to signify that it was ok to laugh. It seemed to work, because he finished off the laugh with the rest of the guys.

But it wasn't until I was in my next class I had noticed it. He was amused, but had been giving me looks out the corner of his eyes all lunch. And when I had play punched him, he gave me the look, y'know _the_ look. That look you give to someone you like. Or lust, at least. I hadn't noticed it all the way until Thursday. He Definitely gave a look, didn't he? I don't know for sure. And besides, maybe I was just being paranoid.

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

I actually didn't stop thinking about it into the Wednesday of our first full week at school. It wasn't all the time, but rather, at somewhat inappropriate time. Like when I was trying to do my book report, or finish my math problems, or right before Dylan would call.

Ah, Dylan.

His team were supposedly on a current hot streak, although you couldn't really say that, because they had only one there first three games, but he thought so, because that was apparently, the best season opener they've ever had.

"It's really great Marco. I wish you could come see us. We're amazing, and not just me. I mean, Damien has really gotten better this year. Not to mention….." he continued on fore a few more moments, before realizing I was quickly becoming bored.

"Anyway….. How've you been Marco?" He asked with a renewed interest.

The first thing that came to mind was to say 'oh, everything is fine, except for the fact that you're not here, you hardly ever call, and that Spinner might be in lust with me. Y'know same ol, same ol.' Thank goodness I wasn't as impulsive as most people thought, so I instead replied.

"I'm ok, I guess. School's fine and all, I mostly just miss you."

I could hear the hesitation in his voice, but never the less, he answered "Yeah, me too."

What could be up with him? So, like the overly concerned / paranoid Boyfriend I was, I again asked

"Dylan, what wrong? You can tell me. Just say what's wrong" By that time my voice was cracking and it sounded like was pleading, the way a child would to try to avoid suspension from school.

"Baby, don't cry. I'm ok really; I've just been under a lot of stress lately. But I'm ok."

I didn't really know what to say next, but accidentally let a sad sigh escape. "Ok then. Hey, I gotta go, school's tomorrow and my mom will kill me if I'm not in bed soon. You know how she can be sometimes." I ended, trying to make a joke, in an attempt to hide my worry and paranoia. Whether he bought it or not, he complied with my request, telling me loved as I hung up.

As I brushed my teeth, my mind began to wander. Instead of thinking about school or the book I had to finish for my term paper, All I could think of was Dylan. Is he keeping something from me, or am I just being paranoid? If he is hiding something, what could be so bad that he wouldn't want to tell me? Why can't I trust my boyfriend? The three questions seemed to orbit in my unconscious like Saturn and it many moons. Hopefully, school could bear some much needed relief. No such luck.

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

"You heard about Paige and Spin, right?" Ellie inquired between bites.

It was Friday at lunch, and I was sitting with Ashley, Craig and, of course, Ellie. It had been a few days later, and the last time Dylan called, I was at Ellie's, and I missed it. But he did happen to leave a message, which struck me as weird

-beep- Hey, babe, it's Dylan. As I can see, you're busy. Or just not home. Everything's fine here, and I- giggle- stop that! I'm on the phone. –giggle- I'm in the area. We came back to pick up some more things before we continue the season. But it was only for tonight. I miss you -giggle- stop that! You are so dead! -giggle- That's all really. I hope to talk soon ,bye.

-Computer voice-Wednesday, 8:45 pm -beep-

It was all I could think about. What was he laughing at? And who would interrupt him while he's on his cell phone? Great, another two questions to add to my load of doubts. Luckily, A distraction came my way.

"No way! Did you know Marco? …. Marco? Earth to Marco!" Ashley blurted out, alerting me.

"Oh, sorry. I've seen spacey lately. Did I know about what" I replied, taking a bite of what I hoped what cafeteria lasagna. This, came right up, as I began to swallow, when Ashley told me.

"Well, not to be a gossip," she began, "but apparently, Spinner and Paige broke up last night. I've asked them both, and they confirmed it to be true, but they're apparently ok with each other. I saw them- Marco, you ok?"

After I finished coughing, I nodded a yes, to let her know I was fine. When I'd regained my composure, I commented.

"Wow, I would have thought he would tell me something like that. No I didn't know anything."

She finished off the conversation, with a simple nod. But that wasn't even the weird part. Every time someone has mentioned it, I couldn't help but smile. Even now, I'm starting to laugh a bit. Why? I can't say really. Hot bad, I mean he must be hurting right now. And what about paige? What is she going through? I asked Dylan about it, and he just kind of brushed it off.

But I didn't dwell on that too long , for the biggest questioned on my mind was just about to be answered.

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

-sniffs- mmm… what that I smell? Why it's angst! How delicious!

Spinner: for you maybe. But what about my poor Marco?

Dylan: yeah, and….-shoots glare at spinner- why do _I_ have to be the bad guy?

-Because the story won't work any other way. Don't worry, it not over for you entirely….yet.

It looks like this will be only three to five chapters, because I want this to be short and sweet. Besides, this way, the story will be good and not drawn out in a way that just turns the whole story to crap (I hate it when that happens, don't you) but I promise that it will be completed within the five, included in that is an epilougue.

Anyway, please review! And I update ASAP. I can't say when really, because I have my first term paper due on the 22nd of February, not to mention my science projects, choral responsibilities, plus beating Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and getting Reverse/ Rebirth…. I could go on and on.

Spinner: wow. When you write it all out like that, it actually sounds like you have a life! Well except for that last part….

- Riight. Any way, please review, and I promise to have another chapter up, no later the march, or as soon as I can after the paper is finished. Ok? Ok! Till later, bye!


	3. Over

Disclaimer: If I had control of Degrassi, things would be sooo much more fun.

Hey all! This is it, the highly anticipated break-up chapter. But don't think this will wrap this up nice and quick, for I had at least 2 more chapters for this story.

Another thing, this will have to hold you for a while, so I can study more for my term paper and not fail English IV. Because if I did I'd be sooo grounded, and I'd never finish this story, so-

Spinner: fine then, they get it. Time to start. Come on! The sooner you do, the sooner Marco can be mine.

Dylan: please! Like he'd ever be yours'! He's mine and always will be.

Marco: to be perfectly honest I'm _neither_ of yours. I'm my own person, not some doll being fought over by two kids on the playground. Got it!?

-both nod ferociously-

- Alright, with that said, let the chapter begin!

Marco: Wait! Don't you need a disclaimer?

-Why, so I do. Will you choose who does it?

Marco: Sure I will. I choose-

Dylan: Come on, pick me, pick me!

Spinner: yeah, like he'd ever pick you.

Dylan: -Pissed- what are you trying to say, that you're better then me or something?

Spinner: -Sarcastic- Well, I would of, but you did it for me. –big grin- thanks!

-fight cloud emerges, with Dylan and Spinner inside-

-Not this again! Marco could you…..

Marco: Sure.

This is a /slash fanfiction, so if you don't like, please go bye-bye. K?

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

Over

(Marco POV)

_Don't want to be the last to know  
I wont to be the one to chase you  
But at the same time your the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye  
_

The sky was nearly black, as what appeared to be an endless rainstorm pressed on into the area, and refused to leave, like an unwanted relative. I had never been gladder that Ellie's car had a roof, and that she thought to attach it on last night, just to be safe. The drive this morning seemed to last forever, as the rain backed up traffic for a good block in a half. '_This is just great!_' I thought in a bitter, sarcastic voice '_I'll never be' to school in time, I'm completely stressed out over the Spinner/Dylan things, and I'm soaked_' As I slowly began to delve into my thoughts further, temporarily disconnecting from the present. I'm interrupted by the ringing of Ellie's cell phone.

"Hello, this is….. No way! Stop joking, even though……. Really? Awesome. I'm on my way." I heard her say, which only made me wonder what was going on as she turned the car around. Driving back to her house. I raised an eyebrow, before breaking the silence a few seconds later.

"El, what are you doing? And why are you taking me to your place?"

"You never believe what happened!" she said in a voice I could only describe as giddy "The school roof collapsed and the upstairs classrooms are all flooded. Which means that we're out of school for the rest of the week."

"Ok." I nodded inconclusively "But how is that awesome?, I mean, we're gonna have to make the days up."

"I guess. But don't ruin this impromptu vacation. After all it does give us time to catch up. I mean, when was the last time we really talked?"

"Too long ago to remember." I responded, in agreement. With everything that's been happening lately, we haven't had a chance to talk since school started.

Besides, I really needed to unload on _somebody_ soon or I'll burst. And who better to do so with that Ellie.

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

The rain outside had continued to pour, and began to subside by the time Ellie and I had finished Bridget Jones' Diary. The wrappers of various candy bars and other snacks Ellie snuck out of my house covered a small area of the floor, right in front of the TV. I had to sigh in disappointment as the credits rolled.

"That's sooo not real! I mean, there is no way that there's a straight guy like that. They're all gay, and trapped in relationships with bastards who don't appreciate what they have" I growled suddenly, alarming Ellie and calling attention to myself.

"Marco," She began, "are you ok? And don't lie to me. I know better that anyone else, and I can tell when something really bothering you. Come on, talk to me. What's wrong?"

She lifted up my head as I began to cry, unknowingly. I couldn't take in anymore. I just had to tell someone, so I did. I told her everything that's been going on, and I actually felt a lot better.

Neither of us said anything for a while, But she broke the silence and comforted me in a way only she could.

"You shouldn't worry about that. You're a good boyfriend, as far as I'm concerned and I don't think he's still with you out of guilt. Besides, it's not like you never act suspiciously." She said in a way that made me feel worlds better.

"And the Spinner thing?" I said, wiping my face of what little moisture still existing there.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I think he like you, maybe even loves you--"

"What?" I asked urgently.

"But most likely, only as a friend. You probably though that because all of they stress from Dylan and

it clouded you're Judgement, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks El." I commented as I hug her for a moment, "I really needed that"

"No big, Marco. You know I'm always here for you. So what do you wanna do before you go home?"

"Hmm…." I thought for a moment "Nothing else to do really. But I do want to go home and Change to go to Paige's. I want her to know I'm still her friend, Y'know? Rebuild the connection. You wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm still cool with Paige and this is probably something you need to do on your own. Besides, really need to wash my hair, but I could drop you off" she added at the end.

"That's ok. And you're right; I think it's best I do this by myself. Just drop me off at my house, ok?"

"Sure"

After putting off some shoes, I grabbed by book bag and both of us headed down to her car.

All seemed normal on the ride home and we we're just talking about random things we saw as we passed them. But one thing stuck out as we we're sitting at a red light that seemed never-ending.

"Say," Ellie started as she glanced across the street at a small restaurant "Is that Tom?"

I looked over and nodded "Yeah, I think so, why?"

"Ok then, well, who's that guy with him?"

I looked again, this time paying more attention. He was standing on the sidewalk beside him, wearing a t-shirt, some khaki and a baseball cap. They held hands as they walked down the street, then stopping at Tom's car to kiss briefly, before he got in the passenger side and his mystery boyfriend in the drivers' seat. Right as I was about to see his face, the light changed and Ellie speed away. I turned back to the front as I got a chill.

'_Something's not right_' I thought quickly. But I brushed it off. They're was no reason to be concerned about Tom at all.

Or, at least, so I thought.

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

About twenty minutes after Ellie dropped me off, I was newly showered and clothed. I ran downstairs into the kitchen to beg my mom to let me spend the night at Ellie's which wouldn't have been to hard, but I was pleasantly surprised.

Instead of the usual kitchen noises, there was a note on the table from my parents. Apparently, my aunt's baby had been born. Which meant they would be gone until Monday night at least, because they lived two towns away. And she said that I could stay over a friends' house.

'_Too easy_' I thought to myself as I slipped on my sneakers. I had put on a simple outfit, just an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans. And since it was still light out, I figured I'd walk to her house (it wasn't too far from my house or Spinner's and I needed the time to think anyway.).

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

The sun way still out as I turned the corner. It was only about a block and a half left till I reached her house. I had though of everything I wanted to say, and even a few things just in case I needed them. I was getting kind of anxious, and way surprised to see a car honk behind me. It was Paige, in her mom's car. I was alarmed at first, but her warm smile put me at ease. Upon her urging, I found myself in her car.

"Hey Marco," she began innocently "where you off to? I can drop you off."

She was oddly cheery. But it made me feel better about talking to her. So I started.

"I was actually heading over to your house."

"Really, why? Did Dylan call you to tell you he was home for the weekend?"

"Dylan's home?," I commented, "Why didn't he tell me?"

"I dunno. He just got in last night, but left after dropping off his stuff. Maybe it was supposed to be a surprise. I honestly couldn't say, he hasn't said much to me in a while. I was going to ask you about that."

I was silent and felt a shiver as she finished. _Something's definitely not right_. "No clue" I retorted.

We drove the rest of the short ride talking about casual things until we got to her house. I was happy to know that our friendship was secure.

We got to her house and stopped in front.

"You go on in. I'll park the car in the garage and you can go surprise him"

I smiled sheepishly and got out as she went up the driveway.

With each step I took up her side walk, I began to get non stop chills, but I went on anyway. Only to find my instincts were correct.

I rang the doorbell and heard Dylan from inside say 'just a minute'

A few seconds later, he opened the door, and by the looks of it was not so pleasantly surprised. He was panting and was kind of sweaty, a towel casually wrapped over his neck and he was topless, wearing only a pair of………khaki pants.

_Oh, no. No no no no, that can be!!! _

His expression didn't make matters better. He looked nervous, like a kid caught eating a cookie before dinner by his mom.

"Hey baby, what a surprise" he said in an uneven tone, then the unthinkable. I heard large footsteps and cringed at who the belong to.

"Hey, who is it?" Tom asked on the way, kissing Dylan on the cheek and nibbled on his ear before retrieving the same guilty look from Dylan's face.

_No no no! Dylan's a good boyfriend! He wouldn't do this to me. Right?....._

"Look Marco," Dylan began "I know this looks bad but it isn't what you think it is"

I was crushed. That was it. The problems, the awkward giggling, the shortness on the phone. He was with Tom now, and just didn't tell me. Why? To be honest I didn't care. I just wanted to cry, but I wasn't going to let him see that.

"How long?" I said, quietly, in a way that meant business.

"About a week before your school year started" he replied just as quietly, in a remorseful tone, as Paige walked up behind, a shocked look on her face as well. I was glad to know she wasn't in on it, and as I turned to face her my eyes began to tear up.

"Umm…" I began, trying best not to cry right at that second, "Maybe we should do this another time. Like next week?"

"Sure, just let me know." She nodded to me, an endearing tone in her voice. She hugged me and let me go, as I walked down the street, not really paying attention where I was going, and as if on cue, it began to rain again, only harder than before. And I just began to run.

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I'm dreamin' bout you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over_

_  
And I'll be the first to go….._

_Don't want to be the last to know  
I wont to be the one to chase you  
But at the same time your the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye....  
_

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

I had been running around aimlessly for a while, finally stopping for a moment to try to figure out where I was. As I looked up, I pushed my hair out of my eyes and to my surprise was exactly where I needed to be. I ran up the sidewalk and rang the doorbell, and began to pant, putting my hands on my knees and panting.

"Marco?" He said in surprise "what are you doing here?.... Are you ok?"

"Hey Spin." I started, "Could I please spend the night?"

He only smiled and took me in, closing the door behind us. I was never gladder to have him as a friend.

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

Yay! R&R

Dylan: that's all you have to say?

- Oh yeah. I need to say this will be it for a while. I have a term paper to do that determines whether I graduate or not, so please, don't be angry with me. I like this story and I promise to update ASAP

Don't worry Dylan, it's not all the way over for you, but a lot of it is over. Like 80

Dylan: Dammit!!

-Marco: ;

Spinner: anyway R&R. I'm sooo glad.


	4. Tempted to touch

OMG! I just got a major shout out by Firevega21(goddess of Sparko!) In her last chapter update!

Spinner: really? Well, it's good that you've finally found something you're good at. Took you long enough. I mean….–thwacked by Dylan-

Marco: ;;

Anyhoo…. I'm so sorry for taking so long. The original chapter was accidentally erased, leaving only a blank word document. I wonder how that happened.

Dylan whistles in the corner innocently-

So anyway, that was the reason for the super long delay, because it's hard for me to have to re-write something completely. The last chapter was way more angsty that I anticipated, but you guys liked it so whatever. This chapter is very important to the outcome of the final relationship with Marco. It's a special Spinner chapter that will recap the story up until this point and will show the night Marco comes over through his point of view. Now

Spinner: Wait a minute... Are you serious? I can't do that! This is Marco's story and I don't want to impose….Besides, I'm no good at that mushy stuff, y'know?

Dylan: Yeah, he's right. Expressing yourself requires intelligence and that's obviously something that he doesn't have. Isn't that right, _Splinter_?

Marco: ;;

Spinner: _Ohhh_, I'll show _you_ who's a splinter.

fight cloud emerges, wild limbs moving everywhere-

Marco: guys! Stop it, you're both more mature that this.

they stop for a brief moment look each other in the eyes, then continue-

Listen to him or else I'll write Dylan/Spinner pairing next time. Actually…. That's kind of hot. Hmm…

types wildly-

Spinner and Dylan stop fighting and Begin making out, tearing off each others' clothing-

Marco: O.o;;;; Make it stop!

Ok, ok just kidding. –erases text- but you have to admit, that was kind of….

Spinner: Sick, twisted…

Dylan: Deranged, just…wrong.

LOL! All right I promise never to do it (crosses fingers) if Dylan does the disclaimer and Spinner does the chapter.

Dylan: Fine, Fine! anything but the other thing. –clears throat- CosmicPudding doesn't own us, or much of anything for that matter, so suing him makes no sense, k?

Alright! Now onto the chapter!

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

Tempted to touch

(Spinner's POV)

_Before the end of the night_

_I wanna hold you so tight_

_You know I want you so much_

_And I'm so tempted to touch_

_Tempted to touch, tempted to touch_

_Little woman, man I need you so much_

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

_Tempted to touch, tempted to touch_

_Little woman, man I'm inside your clutch_

_Tempted to touch, tempted to touch_

_Little woman, man I need you so much_

_Tempted to touch, tempted to touch_

_Little woman, man I'm inside your clutch_

The music echoed off the walls of the small caramel colored room, practically unnoticed by its occupants who were thoroughly engaged in activated of their own. A Tall, lightly tanned boy straddled his best friend as their hands were in a mad scramble and their tongues battled for dominance. Before practically falling on top of him, The slightly older of the two boys broke the fierce lip lock and released his companion, sitting up on the couch and cuddling next to him. Both gazed into each other's eyes and caught their breath before the blonde spoke.

"Hmm… that was nice. Want to do that again? " He began, stroking the hair of his snogging companion.

"Definitely Spin. Besides, I"

(Alarm beeps loudly)

'Damn!' I thought as I begrudgingly opened my eyes. The sun peered through my curtains like a spotlight on a prisoner attempting escape. I felt myself going back to sleep soon after though, my body still clinging to denial. It couldn't be Tuesday already, right? Unfortunately, my greatest irritation was realized by the morning DJ.

"Good morning tater tots, It's your favorite DJ, Sweeter than Candy, And I'm in for the day all alone, at least for the moment. Monkie217 and Miwadake couldn't make it in today. The breeders had their own kids to wrangle."

His voice was warmed up, as if he had been already awake for hours, oh wait, he had been. His voice was clear as I went along my morning routine.

"It is a lovely Tuesday morning, with an expected high of 75 and an audible groan on the lips of all K-12 children, as the new school year starts today. So, in honor of the beginning of the stay at home mom's new found free time, we'll be playing oldies as well as 80s favorites from now until two."

By then, I had finished my regimen of showering, fixing my hair and finding clean clothes to wear. I ended up just wearing stuff from last year. It's not that the new stuff my mom got me wasn't ok, but it wasn't right for the first day. In fact, the only new thing I took with me was an I-pod shuffle Marco gave me for my birthday. As I walked down the street, he crept back into my thoughts, lingering from the shadows of my sub-conscious.

I always thought there was something special about Marco. Ever since I've known him, he's seemed to have a calm head and a pure heart. Even when we were little kids, he was always really bouncy and happy. The memory of our first meeting entered my thoughts and I continued on to school.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

"Gavin! Your lunch is ready!" My mother yelled at the top of her lungs. It was a summer afternoon, and I had watching tv on the couch, bored out of my mind. It was the summer before 2nd grade and I decided, since I really had nothing else to do, to eat outside and maybe think of something. As I was about to finish my sandwich, my attention became focused on something down the street. It was a big white truck, with an orange stripe on it. A dark cloud of black smoke came out of the top and I watched as it slowly rolled down the street until it stopped abruptly at our house. A door opened and two adults and a kid I didn't know came out of it. Nervously, I ran in the house to get my mom. She ran out and began to help them. They ended up laughing and going inside to leave me and the mystery boy outside. I kind of fidgeted as he walked towards me.

He was a little shorter than I was and was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. He was a little darker than me and had black hair that just reached his neck. His feet were covered by sandals and a White plush power ranger clutched to his chest completed his look. After a short while he reached me and began to speak.

"Hi!" he started, extending his arm for a handshake "I'm Marco. Who are you?"

Instead of responding, I just kind of stared at him, giving him a "yeah, whatever" glance. The silence didn't last long, for he continued.

"Come on, you've got to have a name!" he began once more. He got a thoughtful look on his face and came up with a solution. "I know, since you won't tell me your name… I'll just give you a new one, how about….. I know, Spinner!"

After raising an eyebrow, I finally invited myself into the current conversation. "Why Spinner?"

"I dunno. I couldn't think of anything else."

At this I kind of laughed. Was he serious? Spinner? And although I found it amusing, he seemed to have an adverse reaction to my laughter. His face from a smile to a pout, and I could see a tear forming in his right eye. I quickly stopped and, in an attempt to cheer him up, invited him up to my room. Toy in tow, we ran up to my room.

"Your room is nice" he said as I opened my door "But why don't you have any power rangers stuff?"

"Umm…because they're lame?"

"So not! Come on, they come on in a few minutes. Let's watch!" He remarked and before I had the chance to disagree, the TV had been turned on and I found myself watching- and enjoying- the power rangers.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

It was the first of many things Marco was right about and the beginning of our friendship. But then again, he could convince me to do anything or that his opinion was right. Even when we were little, he seemed to have this power over me. I can't explain it or why it even affects me the way it does , but he just does. It's like, I get an overwhelming urge to make him happy, or protect from harm. Which was the reason I went crazy when he came out.

Most people though I was homophobic (and some still do), but that's not why I was upset at all. Unknown to everyone, I love Marco, and not in the brotherly way. I always have. Ever since we were little I was drawn to him. When I was younger, I just thought he was a super friend and didn't think nothing of it. But the older I got , the harder it was to deny my growing romantic feelings towards him. And after a while, I could deny it no longer: I was in love with him, and always had been. I didn't think I was gay, because no other guy seemed to ever turn my head, but Marco was different. He took care of everyone, and was always there for you. I mean, what's not to love?

The reason I was upset was not because he was gay, but because I'd never made an attempt at him and that he didn't trust me enough to tell me. After everything went down, I was afraid everyone knew the true reason I was upset. So I had to do the one thing I'd never wanted: ostracize him and make him hate me. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but it worked. At least, for awhile. Pretty soon, I just couldn't do it any more. But the day I went to confess everything, in comes Dylan, who unintentionally ruining my plans. I don't really hate him, I was just upset that he was treading on 'my territory'. But even then I couldn't be too upset, because he treated him good, and by the time they were serious, me and Marco had become friends again. So all was well and everything was ok, or at least I thought it was.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

Brrr,Brrr,Brr,Brrr-

The sky was dark that morning, because of all the continuous rain and it became harder to wake up with each hit of my alarm, luckily, the radio came on instead and the DJ said something that caught my attention.

Hello chickadees, This is Miwadake here with some interesting news. Due to the excessive rain, several schools have had to close, the hardest hit school being Degrassi Community School whose roof collapsed and flooded the upstairs classrooms. The damage should be repaired by the following Monday. Now

'no way, you're kidding! Yes!' With the announcement of such good news, I unplugged my clock and tried to sleep in. Ironically, now that I could, my body wouldn't let me sleep and I ended up just lounging most of the day. For a while in the afternoon, the rain had stopped bust just briefly. I ended up just watching spike TV and VH1. By five, the storm had picked up again and was way harder than before. So, imagine my surprise when I found an unexpected guest.

"Marco?" I said in surprise "what are you doing here?... Are you ok?" I asked, although I knew the answer. His eyes were puffy and red and his hair, like the rest of his clothing, was soaked beyond belief. His face was blank as he struggled to say something. He ended up just trying to laugh everything off with a sunny disposition.

"Hey Spin." He started, "Could I please spend the night?" His voice was hoarse and his stomach growled. Spend the night? But where was his stuff he always brought over? Something was very, wrong. He was startled and began to shiver. I pushed his hair away from his face and threw an arm around his shoulders leading him in, a warm smile present on the both of us.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

"Ok, Marco Marc We have chicken soup andwow that's all we have. I'll make some, Is that good?"

He nodded his approval as he sat on my couch.

After letting him in the house, I had him take a shower and change into some of my pjs. He hadn't talked much since he exited the shower, and this worried me. Where was my Marco, who talked a lot, sometimes too much, and always knew ho to make you feel better? If I hadn't known him, I would never guess he could be this….alarming. The soup had finished and I brought over a bowl for each of us. I sat down with him and two TV dinner trays. When I set his down, he let out a sigh of relief, muttering a quiet thank you and taking a spoonful. Finally, I just had to ask him-

"What's wrong Marco? And don't say 'nothing' because I know you too well for you to try to lie." He sighed again, and I pushed back some of his drying hair away from his face. He closed his eyes, sighing once more and began.

"Ok, ok. Well, let's just say that you were wrong to hate Dylan and that I may have the worst judgement in the world" His voice began to crack, but he continued. "This weekend wasn't supposed to be this way! I was going over too Paige's to mend our 'bridge of friendship'. On the way over, she saw me, and we ended up making up on the car ride to her hose. She casually mentioned that Dylan was over and wanted to ask if I had any idea why, because he had kind of been short with her lately. After saying I also had no clue, we arrived at her house. She let me out before parking the car. I ran up to the house and knocked on the door. Dylan answered, but was unusually surprised to see me. And then" he stopped as he began to tear up.

"And then, what? Come on, it's me. There is no need to worry about anything." I said, rubbing his shoulder for reassurance. Inside however, I had never been angrier at anyone in my life. What did he do to hurt Marco so bad? He looked up at me, before sniffling and continued.

"And then _Tom_ came to the door!" by now, he had began to cry completely "but that's now even the worst part. While driving to my house earlier today, Ellie spotted Tom out on a date with a man who's face I couldn't see. Dylan came to the door in the same pants as Tom's date. He apologized but I wasn't having it." His tears subsided and he began to calm down. "The only good thing that happened there was the knowledge that Paige had no idea that this was happening." He ran his fingers through his newly grown out hair and finished "I ended up just running away and just through out the neighborhood, and found myself right in front of your house. I guess I was running to you." He kind of smiled when he said the last part and I just hugged him, not knowing what else to do. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck slightly. My heart skipped a beat and as he did this and I stopped myself before I began to try anything. Separating us, I ruffled his hair and brought our foreheads together quickly before we both sat back.

"Well, there's no need to worry about anymore. I officially ban any mention of Dylan from our weekend of fun. We'll umm….have a retro weekend! I still have some old power ranger videos and we can have a fun weekend just like we did as kids."

"Just you and me?" he asked in a hopeful tone of voice. I knew then exactly why he came here. Dylan and I were the two strong males in his life that he depended on. And although I had known him longer, When Dylan assumed the role of 'Boyfriend' he became slightly more important. With him out of the picture, he needed to spend some one-on-one time with me. And at a time like this, I was in no position to turn down such a simple and deep-rooted request.

"Of course! just you and me." I replied. The smile on his face was something I'd remember my whole life. It was a smile of true happiness, one that I had given him.

"Good." He sighed in relief. It was silent for a bit until out of the blue he said-"Thank you, Spin" He had just finished his soup, so absent mindedly I said.

"Your welcome. Besides, no one makes soup from a can like _I_ do."

"No, not that you doof. " He said through a soft chuckle "I mean thanks for being here for me. I'm not sure what I'd do without you. You're the best friend a guy could have."

"Oh. No big. I'm sure you would have done the same for- "

My remark was cut short as something happened. He had, like most times after having soup, fallen asleep. But he had been leaning his arm on the couch, and his body had unexpectedly fallen on top of my torso. He moved his head slightly and his mouth ended up right near my—

'Oh crap!' I thought as I watched this happen. As comfortable as he was, I knew a special 'friend' would ruin this Hallmark moment. Thinking fast, I sat him up and carried him to my room. He doesn't look it, but he's surprisingly light. As I trotted up the stairs, his head rested on my shoulder. I laid him down on my soft bed and went into the closet for the blanket he always slept with. Laying it over his, he sighed contently and cracked a soft smile. I sat down near his forehead and kissed him good night. As I watched him sleep, I gave myself a new purpose. It was now up to me to protect him, and make him smile. And I made it my duty to help him in anyway I can. 'Hmm, just like what he does for me.'

I walked out of the room, and glanced back at him before turning out the light and I knew that for once, I had made a promise I could keep.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

Yay! Another chapter done! Ummm…. Thank you all SOOO much for all of your support and sweet reviews. If not for you, I might have quit the story. And speaking of quitting, I've decided to condemn Catch you Catch me, to the uncompleted fan fiction graveyard. Sorry!

Marco: you wouldn't do that to _us _would you?

Of course not. I like you all too much.

Spinner: well, that's a relief. Anyway hurry and review, so he will be inspired, and I'll be one step closer to being with my sweet prince.

;; riight. And As a bonus I will comment on all reviews for this chapter ok? So REVIEW! DO IT!


	5. Toxic

Hmm… I'm sooo bored.

Spinner-Well, you could always update the story.

Yeah, I suppose. And not to mention that I gave my word to answer all the reviews. So, I'll start on that first (answered in appearance order):

BlackOwl892006: Thank you sooo much for the phrase! And no need to worry. This fic will be completed (not to mention, I just graduated, so I'll have more time to write, which means quicker updates!...hopefully)

SilentCry: Really? I've never made anyone cry… for a good reason!-

Spinner: I just got 10x hotter?

Marco: I'll say…. erm …-blush-

Umm ok. Now, to continue:

Spinner: LiquidRedSexGeniusInABottle : I wonder if you know that you spelled 'socks' wrong. But Thanks you for the support.

Squrlie Jack: Thank you, and I will.

FREAKY CHICK: thanks….. again. (I really don't want to sound like a broken record, But I'm not sure what else to say…)

Enigmus: Thank you. And know need to worry, this story will be completed.

Insert Bad Cliche Here: Really? Know one's ever explained it? Go me!

xcrazibabii69x –steals Veronica mars quote- oh, stop it. -ends- That's really nice of you to say. Thank you.

sealplay: -covers ears to help not ruin his hearing- Umm thank you, and you don't have to shout next time.

Gojay : -laughs- yum-yum bubble gum! Cute! -giggles- thanks, and what kind of ice cream to you have? I hope it's Chocolate chip cookie do, that's my favorite flavor.

Sum1LikesUrStory: Thanks, and it's good to know that someone other than me likes this story.

(If I didn't get to your review within that, I'm sorry for missing your post and really do appreciate your support)

Ok guys (and girls) I've decided to add yet another twist. As in any real life relationship, breaking up is tough and usually harder for the person dumped. (But in this case, Marco, our dumper, is having the most trouble.). And anyone in that position will tell you, that slipping back into that relationship, no matter how it ended, is very tempting. And given the opportunity, you might just want things to be normal again. And so, since I want this to be as real as possible, Marco is going to be given the opportunity of this or at least he thinks that this is such an opportunity (it really kind of complicated) But not to worry, all will be explained through out the chapter.

Mmmm…… what's that I smell, why… I believe it's a happy ending in the works. Yay!

oh and by the way, I'm so sorry for the delay. Midway through writing this chapter, My Computer was being repaired and I almost lost all of my files, so that's the main reason (there are others too, but that's the most prominent one) why this took so long –

Disclaimer: not only does CosmicPudding not own anything of value, but he has yet to pay his graduation fees and buy his year's yearbook. So suing is unnecessary. And congrats! On April the 23rd, he became legal!

Ahh! Don't remind me, I don't wanna be an adult! –runs out of the room in a screaming stupor-

Marco- Anyway…. On to the chapter!

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

Toxic

(Marco's POV)

_Baby can't you see  
I'm callin'  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warnin'  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'_

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't ya know that your toxic?  
And I love what ya do  
Don't ya know that your toxic?

The lyrics of the Britney Spears earworm seemed to be on repeat in the media player in my head. Even worse still, I couldn't decide who the song represents in my life right now: Dylan or him. Every day, it seems to be more and more temping to just…….. go back to him. Everything reminds me of him: clouds and old photographs, songs on the radio, or just random phrases I'll hear by chance. But after my 'Retro weekend' with Spinner, I felt a lot better. We pigged out and were just lazy. It was possibly the nicest thing any guy has ever done for me. But then 'he' came along. The 'he' I speak of isn't a real person, well he is technically, but he has yet to really talk to me. Maybe I should explain this better.

It all started the Monday after my bonding weekend with Spin. It was just after the bell for lunch rang. I went to put my science book away in my locker, but when I opened it there was a note left for me that read:

_Mi amore don't you know_

_My love I want you so_

_Sugar you make my soul complete_

_Rapture tastes so sweet_

…………………………………………

_Want to talk? AIM: Forhugh 7 to 9 p.m. each day_

Reading it, I couldn't help but question everything about it. 'Who wrote this?' 'Where did it come from?' 'Why are they quoting 'Rapture' ?' and so it began. Before I knew it, I had been receiving them for a month, and with each note, I became more and more anxious to find out this guy's identity. It wasn't until I received my 20th note that I noticed the AIM screen name at the bottom of each one. 'Has that always been there?' In a way, It was kind of like it was challenging me, daring me to 'check him out'. Besides, even if I wanted to talk to him what would I say? (Because, after all, "hey Mr. stalker dude, what up with the unusual notes" was probably not the best approach.) 'What's there to lose? My mind chimed in, as I looked over the newest note during Study hall, 'if nothing else, I have an opportunity to find out who he is, and, if he's not too creepy, maybe meet him.' After a few more minutes mulling it over I finally decided to do it. 'All right then Mr. Stalker,' I concluded before stowing it away in my jeans until later, 'consider it a date.'

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

The Sky outside began to change, leaving behind its light blue color in favor of a darker hue. As I watched this happen, I couldn't help but see it as a subtle sign that it was almost seven, but just to be sure, I glanced over at the clock to be sure. '6:55' I went to the mirror and gave myself a once over. Looking at me, you would have guessed I was preparing for an actual date. I was wearing one of my best pairs of jeans (black, with tiny spots of glitter. Yeah I know, way girly; but they were cheap and looked cute on me.) and a red faux leather vest that looked practically skin tight; I had accessorized the outfit with arm warmers (you know, those ones from hot topic with the thumb hole?) and a pair of old boots I recycled by adding in new shoelaces. It was only when I was trying to fix my hair, who at the moment seemed to be on strike, that my conscience kicked in. 'Forget about the hair! It's not like he'll be able to see you.' 'Oh right.' I then kind of frowned at my self. What was I doing? Should I even be doing this?

The questions that I had seemingly put out of my mind evinced themselves from my psyche and made me wonder why his validation was so important to me. Well it wasn't really, but I think I know the reason. This whole foray into insanity wouldn't be complete without at least talking to him once. That, and I was curious. Who was he? Does he even really like me? And really, why me? If he was looking for a boyfriend, there was plenty to choose from. Well, not plenty but enough to find someone with his interests. Various explanations flashed through my mind before signing on about 20 minutes later. 'Well, here goes nothing.'

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

After surfing the web for a few minutes and updating my LJ, I finally stopped stalling and sent him an IM. 'I'll even stay on until 9:30 to be fair and if he doesn't respond, oh well.'

**Italian Stallion**: Hello, Forhugh? Are you there or is this a vacant AIM address?

After staring at my lone message, I began to type another one when I saw him typing.

**Forhugh**: No, it's real and used often. Hey there Marco. (And before you ask or try to deny it I know it's you. Why? Because you're the only one I gave this particular address to.)

Reading his reply (especially the caption) made me raise and eyebrow and kind of laugh at him. I typed my response and ended up started the conversation:

**Italian Stallion**: Oh, really. Well I feel kind of creped out, yet oddly flattered, but that's beside the point. I came here to pump you for answers.

**Forhugh**: That's not necessary. You can just ask me questions to solve your inquiries.

**Italian Stallion**: Ha ha, corny. Ok first question: why me? If you were looking for a boyfriend there are plenty of other guys at school.

**Forhugh**: And? None of them are you. I mean sure, if I was just looking for…'fun' I could get that, but I truthfully just want a relationship. With you. You're smart, funny down to earth. What's not to love?

'Is he serious?... Well, he might be…. Do I hope he is?'

**Italian Stallion**: Oh, stop it. Flattery will get you no where. Ok, second question: What do you have to offer in a relation ship, and why would you be appealing to me.

**Forhugh**: Because I know you, and I know what you're looking for: stability, Friendship, and someone you can trust. I can offer you these things. Not to mention, I'm also not too bad looking.

'That's what they all say' I though, as I yawned and casually ran my finger through my dark hair. I have to go soon (I'm being dragged along to a family function) so I have time for one last question.

**Italian Stallion**: Hmm… looks like someone need a piece of humble pie. Alright last question: You claim to know me very well, so my last question is: how do I know you or how well do I know you.

**Forhugh**: Hey, that's two questions but never mind. I'll answer both by saying this. You know me to the point that when you'll find out who I am you'll be completely surprised. It's hard to explain, so how about I set up a meet up.

**Italian Stallion**: Uh, yeah right. Ok, I'll do it, but under one condition: it has to be a public place, just in case you're some creep.

**Forhugh**: Very Well. How about…. The spring dance. It's next Friday and I can meet you there.

'Wait… he goes to our school?' 'Duh, stupid.' I hear my conscience retort as I had a duh moment. 'Why not. He seems okay. And if we meet at the dance I'll be safe'

**Italian Stallion**: Very well. How Will I find you?

**Forhugh**: Don't worry, _you'll_ know. Trust me, I'll make sure of it. Anyway I g2g. Till then my sweet.

Forhugh signed of at 8:45

'No!' I almost said out loud. 'That's not even a real answer!' After staring at the IM for a second I realized that I could always just find his Info from His screen name. I Looked up his AIM name, but it only told me less that I already knew, not to mention, he anticipated this step because all of the answers were kind of funny, in a sarcastic kind of way, except for the last Question : How would you describe yourself?

_You'll know soon enough , Marco. So stop digging and just wait for me ok?_

I kind of stared at it for awhile before sighing off.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

As I was watching _Best Week Ever_,later on that night,I couldn't help but think about the crucial clue he told me:

_You know me to the point that when you'll find out who I am you'll be completely surprised._

Who could it be? The only person it could be is…… 'Dylan? No way, he's with Tom now' I tried to reason, but the more I try to reason it, the more it made sense. But why would that surprise me? So it's_ not_ him? If not him, just who could it be?

'Chill man!' my conscience chimed in 'Maybe it's Dylan, but I wouldn't count on it. Besides none of this will matter after we find out who it is' 'Yeah, I guess that makes sense.' 'Good now relax and let it go' my powers of reason concluded. But now that that particular problem was solve another one re-surfaced: 'Does talking to myself make me crazy' 'only when you do it out loud. Now leave me alone and stop giving me things to do'

I left my conscience alone for the rest of the night and relaxed, but still kept the chat on my mind (and in an e-mail). In a way, the uncertainty was kind of fun. And I like surprises right? Well, there's at least one thing I certain of: I need something new to wear. Little did I know that this 'admirer' of mine was someone completely out of left field; or someone that, in the back of my mind I had already fallen for.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

yay! New chapter! Sorry that was shorter than usual. I didn't mean for it to be; it just sort of happened.

Marco: Never mind that. You have to tell me…who the guy? Dylan or Spinner?

Sorry, you'll just have to wait till the next chapter, but I _will_ give you a hint: You're suitor has blonde hair.

Marco: (sarcastically ) Oh yeah, _that_ clears it up.

Spinner: don't worry about it, Marco -cuddling motions- we'll know soon enough.

Marco: -blush-

Anyway… R&R! (And thank you so much for the reviews and support. It means more than you know.)


	6. Didn't mean to turn you on

Disclaimer: I fast asleep last night when all of the sudden, I received an urgent phone call from the creator of Degrassi: "You were right all along! All the boys _should_ be together! but , I sadly, cannot find the right technique to create their lives in such a way. And So I give them to you! (You can also have the girls if you like)" And that is how I became the royal Duke of Sparco fanfiction. …..

Stop laughing, I'm serious! …… Ok, I'm not.-

Warnings: This fic resides in the wonderful Suburb of Slash fanfiction, at the corner of Love triangle St. and Degrassi Blvd. Read at your own risk.

And now that you've had your daily laugh, I invite you to enjoy the latest chapter of MY fanfiction. And why?

Spinner: Because each chapter put us closer to my happy ending with Marco!

Marco: - ; - Anyway…. Onward to the chapter!

Well…. not just yet. Before we reach our feature presentation, let's answer some more reader comments:

Enigmus: Why thank you.

Spinner: EveryNineSecondsYouDoThisToMe- Thank for the support and you spelled it right this time!

Marco: --;

Gojay : Thanks, that's really sweet. Soo… yeah.

Random appearance of Jon Stewart- awkward – Disappears-

What? -blush-

Spinner: never mind for now, we'll discuss it later. Please continue.

Anyway:

BlackOwl892006: Thank you and congratulations to your brother also.

alchemy dream : yay new reader squeezes umm sorry. I saw the Italian Stallion thing in Enchanted by Firevega (I think.) I heard rapture and a bunch of other stuff too. But some of my favorite songs are: '_Silver screen Shower Scene' (Felix da Housecat), 'Snow Patrol' (Alpine Stars) and 'All night' (Swollen members)._

DegrassiDancer18: Thank you for the support.

Joe: thanks for your support.

dragon huntress: Papa? I been searching for you! Where the hell have you been these past 18 years? And--- wait…you probably just misspelled soon, right?

Jon- Awkward –disappears-

(If I didn't get to your review within that, I'm sorry for missing your post and really do appreciate your support)

Ok Guys and Dolls, This is an important chapter. Not only will we learn the true identity of Marco's Mystery Suitor, But this chapter will get the ball rolling towards the conclusion ( (up to) 3 more chapters( not including this one), and an epilogue). Not to mention, that starting on the next chapter, I'll be switching POVs (between our main characters mostly, but you never know) I been also thinking over the possibility of a lemon, but due to the new restrictions, It might have to be either: 1) posted at another place, (suggestions please! I really wouldn't know where to put it, because I have no website, although, I guess I could use my Live Journal) or 2) Lemonade instead or rather, an implied lemon.

I hope you've yourselves, but it's all most over. –tear, tear-

Spinner: what do you mean, maybe? Of _course_ you'll have to do a lemon for me and Marco. duh!

We'll see. You're--- I mean the 'suitor' will get action, but the question is, will I write it (I like lemon, but I'm not sure if I have the 'stuff' to grow my own, y'know) or instead imply it. So I leave it up to your vote: lemon or just implication--

Spinner: and, just remember, a vote for a lemon is a vote for everyone's happiness.

Marco: hey! Don't I get a say in this? Why am I being offered up like a sacrificial lamb? Or…is that just the way it goes?

Sorry, but that's the way it goes –nods grimly-

Marco: O.o ………

Spinner : -cuddles Marco- it'll be ok, I'll be--erm 'he'll' be gentle. K?

Marco: -nods-

Spinner: -big grin- Anyway, on to the chapter!

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

Didn't mean to turn you on

(Marco's POV)

_Tell me why should I  
Feel guilty 'cause I won't give  
Guilty 'cause I won't give in  
I didn't mean to turn you on...  
Do, do, do, do, doop, baby_

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

"Ok, tell again why we're watching _Glitter_ as we're getting ready for this spring dance nonsense?" Ellie remarked, as she was deciding exactly what to do with her hair.

It had been a week since I had talked to 'Forhugh' directly or received a note from him. But wasn't for lack of trying. I was determined to find out who he was, so on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday I got up an hour earlier and camped out by the staircase near my locker, but each day I came back with the same result: no note, and no clue who wrote them, which left me only more confused than before, and kind of upset. It's not that I _wanted_ to be pestered by the mystery suitor, but after it had been occurring for so long, it became comfortable and expected that the fact that it had stopped entirely kind of disturbed me. 'Well, it didn't stop entirely' a voice casually mentioned as I adjusted my hair with my fingers.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

It was Thursday morning and I was going to my locker to get his history book for his 2nd block. As got closer to it, I could see a bright piece of paper sticking out from under the bottom of it. I felt a smirk capture my face as distance from the locker decreased until I was finally standing in front of it. Taking it into my hand, my smirk blossomed into a smile as he read the note:

_I just can't get you out of my head _

_Boy, you're lovin' is all I'm thinkin' 'bout_

_I just can't get you out of my head,_

_Boy it's more than I dare to think about……_

_I look forward to our rendezvous tonight. _

_Till later my love._

_Forhugh_

After reading it again, I became more curious. The first question that came to mind was: 'why is he quoting Kylie Minougue?' and 'what exactly does he think will happen tonight?'. I put it away and looked at it again during study hall. You couldn't tell at first, but it was quite different from the other notes he had left me. For one, unlike all of the other notes, this one was handwritten on a bright orange piece of stationary, instead of typed up on the computer and printed on plain white paper. It was also scented, but with what? It smelled kind of….. nice, and it seemed very familiar. Inhaling the scent deeper, I realized that it was _Black Code_ by _Armani_. 'Hmm…Armani. It's exactly the way I'd want my….boyfriend to smell…'

'..._I know you, and I know what you're looking for_...'

'How does he know me so well?' I thought, before I put it back in my pocket. It was a question that had me thinking all day. It was creepy enough that I wondered how he acquired this information, but at the same time I couldn't help but be flattered. When I got home I began to look at all the notes he'd sent me. I never really noticed before, but they all consisted of lyrics from my favorite songs; from B-52s songs (plenty of those) to songs I loved from _SSX 3_. Clearly, there was an important question that I needed answered. A mystery I hoped to have solved by the end of the night. But one thing at a time, because I had yet to answer Ellie.

"Because, I love this song and the choreography, that's why. Besides, I only wanted to hear that song, and see the jingle bell rock scene from _Mean Girls._" I responded, switching DVDs in the process. "And I thought you liked _Glitter_."

"Well, I do. But you've probably watched it nearly 4 or 5 times since you got that note yesterday. If I didn't know better, I would swear that this is some unusual pre-dance ritual. What's with you?...Oh wait I know." And before continuing she joined me in the bathroom, finally deciding to curl her hair and then put clips in so that it didn't fall in front of her eyes.

"It's about that boy isn't it? I thought you didn't care about what he thought. Why are you letting him get to you? Just relax." She finished, messing up my hair before I could apply any product into it (which actually made it look perfect.)

"I dunno. It like… I don't really want to go out with him, I think, But if I am going to meet him at the dance, I might as well look good. Well, that, and the fact that he's the first boy to show interest in me since Dylan. I not even sure if I'll like him, but if I do, I just want to feel pretty, y'know?"

"Not really, but I understand where you're coming from. But why are you in such a rush to get a new boyfriend?" She asked, putting the last clip in.

"It's kind of hard to explain and I don't have enough time to tell you before the dance."

"Fine then," She said, grabbing her bag, and her keys, "you can tell me on the way."

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

"So let me get this straight: the reason that you're in such a rush is ---why again?" Ellie Asked me, As she found a parking space.

"Because! He's been courting me for the past month, and I just want to figure out why. If I get a boyfriend out of it, well ok. But I'm not going in looking for one."

"Ok, Ok. I get it. So you ready?" She asked giving me a pat on the shoulder and gazing in my eyes, a mixture of concern and reassurance there.

"As Ready as I'll ever be." I answered honestly. We got out and she put on her car alarm, before walking with me.

"So, How do you want to play this?" She asked right before she found the girls. "I'll be with the girls all night if that's ok."

"Of course it is, silly. You have you phone on you right? Well, I'll just call you when I need, for a ride home or anything else, ok? I'm a big boy, and I'll be fine."

Not sure what else to say, she just nodded and joined the girls, a little reluctantly, but after giving her the go ahead, she smiled and went with them.

'Well here goes nothing.' I thought quietly, looking for an idea of what to do. 'Well, since he said he'll find me, so… I know! I'll just sit at one of the tables, near the buffet. He can't miss me then.'

And so I sat, anxious to see who my secret admirer was.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

"Hey Marco, are you ok?"

I heard Ellie's voice close to me, which triggered me out of my daze of boredom.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. And you?"

"It's actually kind of ok. I was hanging out with Ashley, Paige and Hazel and we've just been laughing all night at the boys and other random things."

"Oh, ok….so, how much longer is the dance?" I asked, stretching as I got up from the chair I'd been at since the beginning of the night.

"We have about…. Only 20 minutes left. Any sign of your mystery suitor?"

"None." I replied, surprised at how upset I was. "But I'm over it."

"Good." She said, nodding to affirm her statement. "Well, I'm going to go back to the girls if that's ok--"

"Go already." I said, giving her a play shove in the right direction t do so. "I'm fine."

"Ok. See you in 20."

"I suppose."

After yawning again, I decided to get some food really quick, before it was too late. But as I approached the table, I was shocked to see Dylan. Was it him? I would have back away if he hadn't seen me and motioned me over.

"Hey you." He started awkwardly as I got a plate.

After staring at him for a second, I took a chance. "So what are you doing here?"

"Chaperoning" he said, sighing softly as he got a drink "Mom wanted to do it, but Paige begged me to go in her place, so, here I am."

By the sound of his voice, I could tell he wasn't lying, I mean, after dating him for so long you can tell these kinds of things. But I still continued.

"Oh. I thought you were looking for me" I added quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, he did.

"No, I wasn't." he got out before chuckling softly and continuing "Should I have been?"

"Not really. It's complicated" I said, before explaining everything. I grabbed a soda and was about to leave, before he spoke again.

"Wait…I'm sorry." He said the last part quietly. As his face reverted to the same look it had the last time I talked to him. Before I could respond, he continued. "I never meant for it to happen that way, but it just kind of did, and before I could stop it , it just kind of blew up in my face. I never wanted to hurt you, honest. Do you, well rather, will you ever be able to forgive me?"

"I already have. Don't worry about it." I turned back to his face and we shared a mutual smile of understanding. And as good as that was, it only left me more confused, if it wasn't him, well, who could it be?

Setting my plate down, rushed to the men's restroom. "How can it not be him? Who else could it be?" I practically shrieked before starting to cry a little. As I went to the sink I was so distracted that I didn't even notice another person come in.

"Hey guy, why you crying? You ok, bud?" I heard before turning around soon in disbelief at what I saw. It was spinner, which wasn't really that shocking at all, but it was rather what he was wearing. If anyone had told me that I'd seen Spinner in a tuxedo ever, I would have laugh to the point of losing my breath, but there he was. It wasn't anything over the top, but just seeing him in one in general was shocking.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said, already starting to laugh. "What's with the tux?"

"Nuh-uh, I asked you first." She said in a classic Spinner voice.

"Well," I started as I turned back to the sink. "It's nothing really. Some guy has been sending me love notes and I was suppose to meet him here, but, I guess, he didn't come. I think the weirdest part was that he said that he knew me, but I'm kind of glad he's not here, because he said he was one of my friends. Weird, huh?"

"I suppose" he said. I was about to comment when I noticed that he had walked right up next to me without my noticing.

"Yea- ahh! How did you do that? What are trying to do, scare someone?"

"Something like that" he said in a round-about way. "Who do think it would have been?" He asked, oddly interested in the subject matter. I didn't think much of it at the moment, but looking back, I should have.

"I honestly have no clue. Besides, it wasn't like I'd want to find out that Jimmy was madly in love with me. Could you imagine?" I stated, before we both laughed at the very thought of Jimmy being gay.

"But anyway, there's absolutely no one in our group I would consider had a romantic interest in m--"

The next few moment seemed to fly by as I began to grasp what happened. Before I finished my sentence, I found his lips on mine. 'what going on? What's he doing? Why….does it fell so nice' I mean, it's not like I was never kissed before, but with Spin, it just seemed so unreal and…perfect. Before long, I found myself not only enjoying it, but even leaning in , and opening my mouth to grant access to his tongue. Our tongues quickly battled for dominance, before I gave up and he took over again. After it seemed like we'd been kissing forever, he made an attempt to pull away, at which he was unsuccessful. But After trying to do so two more times, he succeed on the 4th attempt. When we broke, my head was spinning, what _was _that? Before I even became fully alert of everything that had just happened, he kissed my forehead and whispered, "Well, maybe you should reconsider your options."

I remember nodding before he left me in the bathroom. When I finally got a grip back on everything, I turned around to look at my appearance, my shirt was pulled out of my pants and my blazer was on the sink countertop. 'What had we done?', I thought looking at my now sweaty brow and frantic breath. I stared at the mirror for a second longer, before leaving the bathroom and joining Ellie in her car.

"So there you are, I thought maybe you fell in, bec- are you ok?" She asked, her voice changing from amused to concerned.

"yeah, I'm fine, I think. Don't worry, I'll explain everything tomorrow." I assured her before we speed off into the night.

She looked me over before smiling softly and pulling out of the parking lot. I play punched her in the shoulder before opening up the window.

"Let's just say that he wasn't who or what I'd thought he be"

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

Yay, new chapter!

Spinner: thank you so much! -squeezes me-

Marco:-panicked- Umm, Spin? I don't think he can breathe!

Spinner: oh! Sorry.

Well, it obvious someone's more than a little happy with the outcome.

Spinner:-excited- you can say that again!

And since I already know how they feel, I'd love to find out how you feel so please R&R

Spinner: why? Because now that I've had Marco I just cant get enough!


	7. I want you

Disclaimer: I fast asleep last night when all of the sudden, I received an urgent phone call from the creator of Degrassi: "You were right all along! All the boys _should_ be together! but , I sadly, cannot find the right technique to create their lives in such a way. And So I give them to you! (You can also have the girls if you like)" And that is how I became the royal Duke of Sparco fanfiction. …..

Stop laughing, I'm serious! …… Ok, I'm not.-

Warnings: This fic resides in the wonderful Suburb of Slash fanfiction, at the corner of Love triangle St. and Degrassi Blvd. Read at your own risk.

And now that you've had your daily laugh, I invite you to enjoy the latest chapter of MY fanfiction. And why?

Spinner: Because each chapter put us closer to my happy ending with Marco!

Marco: - ; - Anyway…. Onward to the chapter!

-Well…. not just yet. Before we reach our feature presentation, let's answer some more reader comments:

Enigmus: Thank you! And I'll try.

Gojay: thank you (how funny, I have asthma too.) umm… thanks for the jig! -blush-

-And not a word, Jon Stewart-

joe me: yay new reviewer! Funny you should mention Sean. I actually plan on possibly using him in another fic with, A Sean/Marco Pairing (does that pairing have a name?) and I'll admit, he's not half bad.

Spinner: As long as he doesn't come up in this story, I'm ok with him being another story. It's just fan fiction after all.

-Not to mention….what a plot twist! Nah….., but he will be used in another fic.-

Meretricus: Yeah, she ignited my obsession too. I only really started the story because of her (plus it gives me something to do in between her updates)

Firevega: O.o she likes my story! Umm… Arigoto! And please, please update! I dying here!

BlackOwl892006: Thanks!

anonimousXoXo: aswome? What that? lol , thank you.

Jag: yep, and now another new chapter.

Wildinside: thank you lol, yeah. Tension is fun.

alchemy dream: Chill lady! I had to write it first. Thaks, that means a lot to me. I know, I read the first chapter last night. Poor Spin! That's what really happens? Bummer! I can only hope things take a turn for the better for him. Author alert? Awesome!

dragon huntress: thank you! You're too sweet.

(If I didn't get to your review within that, I'm sorry for missing your post and really do appreciate your support)

Ok everyone, the moment you've all been waiting for. Now, since absolutely NO ONE mentioned the note about lemons in the last chapter, the choice is mine. And I choose………..lemonade!

-Spinner as a group of angry fans- BOO!

Well, sorry, but that's the way it goes, Spin. You'll still indulge in the sweet boy known as 'Marco', but I will instead state that it happened, rather than detailing the exploits.

Marco-thank you, thank you, thank you! If I have to lose 'it' I rather the details be private.

Spinner- yeah yeah, whatever. Onto the story….wait what's 'it' I mean it's normal right?

Marco-bright red- yeah 'it's' normal, but can we just drop the subject.

Spinner-sure, as soon as we drop trou. -grin-

Marco: help please?

--; Anyway, onto the chapter!

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

I want you

(Marco's POV)

_I don't want no trouble  
Just a little loving (yeah)  
I want to get to know ya (yeah)  
I don't want your money (yeah)  
You oughta get to know me (yeah)  
My love'll make you wonder (yeah)  
And lightning a thunder (yeah)  
I get it from my mama (yeah)_

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

The Erykah Badu song filled the room, replacing the awkward silence that had resided most of that night. I looked over toward the other side of the living room, both of us to say anything that would lead to a real conversation. Perhaps I should elaborate on what's going on.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

It's been a week since the 'incident', as I'll refer to it, happened. And since then, things have been more than a little bit awkward. After getting home that night, I couldn't help but stare at the picture on my nightstand. It was a group shot we had taken about a month ago at the beach. Everyone was in a goofy group pose, including me and Spin, who had decided to pose back-to-back in our best 'don't mess with us' stance. Looking at it now, it seemed like so long ago.

'And today, we just…kissed.'

I put it back before turning on the TV for 'best week ever', deep in thought as I tried desperately to answer the needy questions circling my conscience. _Is any of this real? Why did this happen? When did this develop? Is he Forhugh? Do I—can I be in love with him?_

The last question really got to me. I mean, do I love him? 'well yeah, he is my best friend. But that's not the love he may be asking of me.' So the real question was, what do I really feel for him. Well, he funny and sweet, not to mention attentive and caring when he wants to be. He had a pretty good relationship with Paige and it ended well, which lead to another question.

If I did take the chance and we did have a relationship, what would become of us should we decide to break up? We'd still probably be friends, but not as close as we are now. DAMMIT! THIS IS HARD!

Everything is so confusing, and there's only one way to fix it: talk to him. Really, really have a good talk. It may not fix everything, or even explain any of it, but at least I'd feel better. So for the rest of the school week I---tried to avoid him. I mean it's easy to know that that's what to do, but doing it is so much more complicated, and with him in three of my classes, doing such was no easy task. But I finally did have to talk to him Wednesday. Our evil teacher, Ms. Courtney, had assigned us a project worth 1/2 our grade. Well, to be fair, she had assigned it two months ago, and she was just reminding us that it was due the upcoming Monday.

I began to panic. Me and Spin have partnered up and were going to do it. Up until now, we had gathered everything we needed, but it still had to be put together. Crap! That means….since I left it at his house, that I have to add least, use Friday and Saturday to finish it. 'Well, might as well set it up with him'

"Uh, Spin?" I started, mentally kicking myself at the unsteady tone of my voice.

"Yeah, Marc, what's up"

'Oh nothing really we just have to finish this project over the weekend, and by the way, what the hell was up with that kiss?' thankfully, I was able to keep the last part from escaping my brain.

"Do you mind if I come over this weekend? I mean, we have to finish the project and it'll be easier since the stuff is already at your house"

"Sure, no prob. You can even stay overnight if you like. See you Friday."

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

And so now, here we are, working in the awkward silence. I had shown up a few hours ago, and to my surprise, it looked like we'd finish tonight. I was kind of glad about that, but at the same time we still hadn't really talked, except for small talk. It was obvious that we both were dying to talk about it , but that neither of us wanted to be the first to say something. Damn, our foolish pride! I'm not sure how much longer I could last, but before I ultimately cracked, the doorbell rang. We both sat up and looked at each other. It rang again and he spoke first.

"Hmm…must be the pizza. Should we call it quits for the night?" He offered nervously, as he got up to get the pizza and pay the man. Yes, he cracked! But now it was up to me to keep the conversation going.

"Sure, why not?"

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

After Several pieces of pizza, random conversation and full stomachs, I turned to look at him. Well, this is it now or never.

"Spin…can we--- I mean---I think we need to talk" I started hopeful that it wasn't a mistake to have this conversation now. He looked up at me and, as if he read my mind, gazed for a second as if he had not only been waiting for it, but that he sensed it's coming. Well that, or he was constipated. A/N: LOL I just had to! Hoping that it was the former, I waited for his response.

"Ok, sure. What's on your mind?" he replied coyly. Damn, he wasn't going to make this easy, was he? Stupid, stubborn….well, two can play that game.

"You know exactly what's on my mind…." I replied just as coy, trying not to sound annoyed. Why was he doing this? Was he scared? And if so, why? Well, it is a gamble. Who knows what will come of this. But there's obvious that something there, for both of us. I mean, that kiss…was…amazing, but what does that mean? Do I love him? 'maybe….yeah, I do. I love him' Dear god, I love him! I love him! Let's just hope he feels the same way.

"About the kiss…at the dance. Was that just fun for you, or did you mean it? Are you Forhugh? What the hell is going on! I don't want to lose you, I CAN'T LOSE YOU! Not you too! What's going on here, with us? TELL ME!"

Before I knew it, I was leaking tears. I just couldn't take it anymore. It's all been so hard. Why was love so complicated? Before I knew it I felt myself being brought into strong arms. I looked up to find Spinner holing me and placing me in his lap. He looked down on me with loving eyes before kissing my forehead and….holding me. Before I could even say anything, he began to answer my questions.

"First, let's start with the kiss. To be perfectly honest it was a long time coming. I had always thought you were really special, even as kids. You just… I don't know really. But it wasn't until about twelve that I realized what I was feeling, but until just recently, that I felt the need to show my feelings."

By this time, I had stopped crying and was just cuddled against him. He continued his explanation while playing in my hair and holding me with his right arm, while rocking me gently. It was actually quite soothing.

"When you told me that you were gay, I was really angry, but not at you, and not about what you think." He added the last part quickly, as to not push me away. "I had always loved you but I was scared of how you'd re-act to me. And when you told me, I was shocked because I had never taken the chance and if I had, we might have already been going out. By the time I was ready to approach the subject, you had started to go out with Dylan--"

"Which is why you lashed out." I finished for him. I couldn't help but smile as he told me the truth. It was like a fairytale. I sighed contently, before making another statement. "But that still doesn't ex-"

"Shh…let me finish, ok?" He started, before he kissed my forehead again. "When you went out with him I was happy and sad. Happy, that you were finally at peace with yourself and was able to be very happy, but sad that it wasn't me you were with. But If I couldn't be your boyfriend, I wanted to be your best friend again."

"Ok, but what made you change your mind?" I asked before turning around so that I sat between his legs, instead of facing his chest.

"Well, after breaking it off with Paige, you broke up with Dylan and that gave me an opportunity. And as much as I wanted to, I didn't do anything with you because I might have pushed you away again and you were still upset. That's no way to start a romance."

"Did Paige know that you were…."

"Yeah, from the beginning. I wasn't sure about everything just then, and I needed something to talk to. She knows everything, which was why we had a good break-up. She understood, and wished me luck."

"So where does Forhugh fit in to all this?" I asked, leaning into him more.

"Well, I wasn't sure I could face you but I needed to act before anyone else did, so with Forhugh, I was able to tell you how I feel. And since I couldn't describe it in the way I wanted, so I instead used songs that you liked."

"All of this for me….why?"

"Because, Baby boy, I love you." He said, a sigh of relief escaping as he did so. "But my turn to ask you the questions. What did you mean earlier about not wanting to lose me?"

I waited awhile before continuing, not really sure what to say. But it came to me soon enough.

"Spin…you're my best friend. What's going to happen if we break up? Will we still be friends? I mean--" by now I started tearing up again. "You're the first person I met when we moved here. You're so important to me. After I came out….I thought we were done for, but you came around…like you always do. I'm just scared now, that something will go awry and I lose you again, but this time…..for good. I can't lose you again…I just…can't."

I wiped my newly shed on the sleeve of my sweater, and looked up at him for his reply. I found him in a minor state of amazement. And instead of saying his response, he chose another way to express himself. Soon enough, I found myself being swept up into another one of his kisses. He placed me back onto his chest, wrapping his arms around me and cradling my back. I, in turn, found my arms around his neck, as we slowly drank me in.

After a few minutes, we both had to break for air, collapsing on top of each other. He kissed my nose before answering my last statement. "Believe me when I say, that, I love you more than anything else in the world, and I'd sooner die before I let you go, ok?" I nodded happily before I started to laugh. It was funny that, after everything was said and done, everything seemed to be ok, and that, for at least a moment, I could stop stressing out and just enjoy my life.

"What was so funny?" He asked after I had finished. We were still in the same position, except that he was planting small kisses from my ear to my neck. I grabbed his face instead and planted a quick kiss. "Nevermind" he chuckled, nuzzling my neck "So,…what do you want to do now?" Not really sure what to say, I just let him hold me before whispering.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll think of_ something_ to do." I only smiled at him before we started to 'Brainstorm'

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! And they are virgins no longer!

Spinner: O.O I love you…..-squeezes-

Marco:-panicked- Umm, Spin? I don't think he can breathe!

Spinner: oh! Sorry. -grin-

Well, it obvious someone's more than a little happy with the outcome.

Spinner:-excited- you can say that again! I'm…speechless.

Marco: Thank goodness, it's easier to keep away the sensors, that way.

Spinner: yeah, I guess.

Riiight……And since I already know how they feel, I'd love to find out how you feel so please R&R

Spinner: why? Because Cos. Has just become my newest best friend!


	8. Warm sound

**READ EVERYTHING! including all author notes (sorry for yelling)**

Disclaimer: I fast asleep last night when all of the sudden, I received an urgent phone call from the creator of Degrassi: "You were right all along! All the boys _should_ be together! but , I sadly, cannot find the right technique to create their lives in such a way. And So I give them to you! (You can also have the girls if you like)" And that is how I became the royal Duke of Sparko fanfiction. …..

Stop laughing, I'm serious! …… Ok, I'm not.-

Warnings: This fic resides in the wonderful Suburb ofSlash fanfiction, at the corner of Love triangle St. and Degrassi Blvd. Read at your own risk.

And now that you've had your daily laugh, I invite you to enjoy the latest chapter of MY fanfiction. And why?

Spinner: Because each chapter put us closer to my happy ending with Marco!

Marco: - ; - Anyway…. Onward to the chapter!

-Well…. not just yet. Before we reach our feature presentation, let's answer some more reader comments:

AllForYouRemy: (new reader, Yay!) Thanks for the love (you commented within minutes of my posting) and please, no more shouting.

alchemy dream: Oh thank you for your ongoing support; you were one of my 1st reviewers.

antiIRONY: ( another new reader yay!) thank you for your support. Lol punch him in the ovaries? Lol, thanks, but I think Spin's already claimed that job.

Spinner: you bet your ass I have! -grin-

joe me: thanks. Wow, I'm being read in the mid-west? Awesome!

Kristina: (3 new readers!) thanks for you words of praise

Meretricus: not that I know of.

suck your dick: (O.o not today thank you) erm… thank you? For your encouragement? and I will address you question after all the reviews.

TruFate (4th new reader!) thank you soo much.

Enigmus: sorry to disappoint. lol.

dragon huntress: sorry about that.

Alca (and that's a fifth new reader! ) Thank you

All right to respond to most of your complaints see-

Spinner: I told they wanted to read about our night! But no…..

That's exactly what I was going to address. Now, if you would go back to the author notes for 'Didn't mean to turn you on' I mentioned having trouble with this and asked for suggestions to tackle this problem; not one of you offered up any opinion on it so I did what I wanted (like I said I would.) But because you all want it so badly, I've decided to write an uncensored version of the epilogue on my vacant live journal account, HomoGenius. Ok? Everyone happy?

-crowd cheers-

Good. Oh and one other thing. joe me gave me a brilliant idea. I want you all to tell me where your reading me from (state or area wise) It would just be nice to know who and where I was reaching. Y'know? Ok. Now about the chapter. It's the oh-so-awkward morning after experience. After enjoying themselves and indulging their sexual appetites they have to face each other the next morning. Can they handle it? Why, oh course they can! Oh! And I'm also introducing a minor coupling, that I hope you'll love. But enough build up, I release you to enjoy this new chapter.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

Warm Sound

(Marco's POV)

_Warm sounds_

_Falling slowly_

_Takes the time away from me_

_Warm sounds_

_Feeling no pain_

_Taking the time away from me_

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

Upon first waking up, I felt as if it were just like any other Saturday morning, only more special. The song from the birds outside seemed sweeter and more serene; the light from the window seemed warmer and more inviting. In fact, everything in Spinner's room just seemed happier. As I yawned, I couldn't help but notice how scratchy my throat was or how sore I felt in my lower back. 'What happened last night?...oh yeah.'

I yawned loudly as I outstretched my arms and sat up and took in everything around me. Spinner's usual chaotic mess of a room was…clean. I mean, could see his floor. And it also smelled really nice. Was I really in Spinner's room? Wiping my eyes, I stumbled my way into the bathroom, where I took a quick shower as I thought about how to greet him.

_Maybe I should run up to him and jump on his back._ Nah, that seems ridiculous. _Ok then, a…kiss good morning?_ That doesn't seem like to much of a bad idea. But it just--I don't know isn't right. Last night was….amazing. Filled with soft touches and gentle caresses everywhere. How was I supposed to greet him afterward? A quick romp before we finish our project?—CRAP! That bolted me out of my daze. We still had to finish our project! I finished washing quickly, and ran back to his room. Digging through my over-night bag, unsure about what to wear. _Hmm…now which outfit says 'Hey there last night was incredible' most without saying 'take me now I'm yours' or 'C'mon! we have to finish our work..NOW!'_ Unsure of what to wear exactly, I settled on going for the 'morning afterglow' look, pairing my favorite pair of mesh shorts with his pajama shirt from last night. Messing with my hair a bit, I walked down stairs. _Well, here goes nothing…._

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

As I walked down the stairs, The aroma of breakfast drew me to the kitchen. It wasn't long until I saw the person responsible for the cooking. There spinner stood, Wearing Oven mitts, an apron and…a smile? Yep, only those things. He was talking on the phone with somebody as I approached.

"Relax mom I'm fi- yes mom….yes mom I have everything in control ok, so enjoy yourselves….Ok yeah see you Wednesday. Bye. "

It wasn't until he turned around that he saw me. _Oh crap! Think think think! Come on doofus! _Luckily, I didn't have to make the 1st move. Taking off his oven mitts, he walked over to me and pulled me into his arms , almost automatically carrying to the couch so we could make out. I quickly took all of this in and decided to just let it happen…for a few minutes. His nose brushed mine as our lips met, our lips slowly inching apart as our tongues embraced in a quiet battle for dominance. It was a few seconds later, that I was able to think clearly again.

'_Ok kiddo. Later…we can do all this later… We have to finish the project first, then fun….All I have to do now is tell him, but I first have to st….Ok, now stop kissing…come on… wait, is something burning?_'

It was then that I detached myself, picked up the oven mitts off the counter and saved the…baking biscuits? Or rather a good attempt at them. Because of the dough, I could tell they were the store bought, bake-at-home kind. I stared at them for a moment awkwardly, before looking up at Spinner. He walked over to inspect his cooking and started to speak before I could ask a question.

"Well, at least there not completely ruined…they were supposed to be for our breakfast. You were still asleep when I put them I was going to serve you breakfast in bed, but I guess I don't have to worry about that part of the equation… What?" He asked the last part after looking at my bewildered face.

"But why wou-" It was all so weird. He was never this romantic or caring before. Why now? "You didn't have to do that. I mean, I don't want to change because of me. This is not the Gavin Mason that I fell in love with." I stated, caressing his chin with my finger as I spoke . He had closed his eyes by then, hopefully absorbing what I was trying to say. "If I needed to be romanced, I wouldn't be with you, now would I? That's not who I need you to be. It's nice, but I don't need it all the time, ok? "

"Thank god." He sighed in relief, kissing the palm of my hand. "So, what next?"

"Well, I guess we eat breakfast, finish the project and get dressed"

"And after that?"

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" As if I needed to ask . He smirked knowingly, noticing the slight sarcasm in my voice. Kissing me quickly again, we sat down to eat breakfast before tackling our to do list.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

"And then what happened? Come on Marco, I need details" Ellie asked excitedly.

It was the Monday after our….weekend together. After not being able to find Ellie the first two periods of the day, she caught up with me and asked me what could have happened last weekend that was so important that I didn't call her once. Well, what else was I supposed to say? After grabbing something for the ala carte line, I told her, as well as Paige, Ashley, and Hazel who had heard something along the lines that Me and Spinner were together, everything, well mostly everything. I did leave out one rather personal experience, but had said that we…um, enjoyed each other's 'company'. And although this pretty much satisfied everyone else appetite, Ellie want details.

"I've told all I going to say about it" I answered, but followed it in a lowered voice "At least all I'm going to say at _school_". She smiled to herself then, finally satisfied, well at least for now. We engaged it small talk for a few minutes, before I felt a pair of arms grab me from behind, and pick me up, followed by two quick kisses on the crook of my neck. And even though, I felt quite comfortable, unlike Saturday, I was quite aware of our surroundings, and regain my thought process quite expediently.A/N: I hope I used that last word right . ;

"Spin!-Spin…Spin" I knew what I had to say, but my conviction to say it dwindled a little with each attempt. Luckily, the other guys came in and saved me.

"All right, break it up" Jimmy said, he voice getting louder with each step. "The New Principal will have a cow."

"Oh shut up" Spin countered, Settling me on his lap as he sat down. "Besides, no one complained about you and Craig cuddling last week while we were eating out."

Oh yeah, had I not told you? Craig and Jimmy are going out, and have been for a while. Well, according to Craig, they started to 'mess around' last year, and had officially started to go out over the summer. After talking over it a while, they decided to keep it quiet as long as they possibly could, and planned on telling everyone after graduation. Unfortunately, two weeks ago, Me, Paige, Spinner, Hazel, Ellie Terri and Ashley caught them fooling around. We usually wouldn't have gone so early, but Terri had just full recovered and was anxious to see everyone. After Ellie parked her car, we all noticed that the door was open. Creeping inside, Ellie heard something and told us to be quiet. We went closer to the noises and realized that it was jimmy and someone else we couldn't hear so well.

"Jimmy….Maybe we should stop, they'll be here any minute" The voice was soft and low, almost as if it knew something was up. But Jimmy seemed oblivious to everything.

"Oh so what. Maybe it's time we told them anyway. I mean, I want to be able to kiss you and hug you and hold you in public."

"And we will Jimmy but--"

"The only but I'm concentrating on is yours and what else I want to do to it. Now come here quicksoI-" Jimmy stopped suddenly, seeing Ellie's red hair, and knew he was busted. "All right come in everyone." Luckily they were only shirtless, instead of naked like we feared. As he officially told us, Jimmy held Craig tight, rubbing his hand soothingly over his chest, although it seemed to have the opposite effect. After I cracked a joke -_I just knew you were both too cute to be straight!_-everything seemed to be ok.

Anyway, More than a little Embarrassed, Jimmy seemed to freeze on the spot, and Craig looked redder than a glass of Hawaiian punch. I playfully punched Spinner in the arm and shot Jimmy and Craig identical looks of embarrassment and sympathy. It seemed to do the trick because Jimmy nodded and sat down next to his boyfriend. After that episode, the rest of the day seemed normal, with everyone cracking jokes about everything, and just enjoying ourselves.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

After that day, the school year seemed to fly by and before we knew it, finals were a week away, which made me worry. Not for me, but for Spin. As great as our relationship is now, I can't really help him study. We both can't concentrate and always end up fooling around! But afterward, he usually is receptive to our school curriculum…. That's it! I knew what I had to do.

All I had to do is pull of a 'Billy Madison.' The Wednesday before finals I showed up wearing more layers than anyone should. The trick was that whenever he got a question right off of the Giant review packet for the senior finals curriculum, I would take off a layer. With twenty question in each of our four subjects, I was hopeful that he would channel his seemingly unquenchable lust into concentration.

It didn't really work at first, but after absolutely refusing to cave he had to (I distinctly remember saying "Ha! I knew I was more hard headed than you") and he did study. And after covering everything we needed to in English IV, Math, Social Studies and Economics, I finally let him study his most favorite of all, 'anatomy.'

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

"Ok boys and girls, pencils down and pass you test papers to the front of your row." Mr. Watonawsky spoke, as eager to rid himself of us as we were ready to leave. Looking around the room I could see the varied expressions.

Terri, who miraculously was able to keep up with all of her classes in her absence not only look confident, but it anything else, bored. Paige and Hazel exchanged identical looks of reassurance and worry. Meanwhile, because Ellie had the highest grade in the graduating class, she was able to skip the finals all together ("So why come?" I asked her that morning "Because….what better to spend my time than watching everyone else suffer through the final while I can kick back and read my newly bought Parakiss 3 and 4 off of ebay?") Lucky. Meanwhile, the boys, Jimmy and Craig, looked satisfied with their performance, or was that because Craig was tracing circles on the zipper portion of Jimmy's shorts?

As for me and Spin, it was a lot better than I thought it would look: All though he wasn't sporting that cocky grin he gets when he thinks he's nailed something, his face didn't have that look of total devastation. It instead was greeted by the 'I did ok' look. I, however was a bit more confident. Studying with Spin that night refreshed my memory too. Which was a good thing considering that I thought I knew a lot more than I actually did. Still, I couldn't help but be a little worried. But I'll be ok. Afterward, everyone when to the dot to pick up food to take back to Ellie's to toast our commencement of high school. It wouldn't be until next week that it was official, but it was finally all over. It was nice to just feel free. After having to report to school for so long, it was finally up to whether or not we would continue. I choice I was sure to make, and one that Spin would make too.

But as I looked around the table, I couldn't help but feel worried, because everyone is going to do different things. Ellie, after studying for so long, had decided to take work in California, where she had a cushy job as head of the translating department waiting for her. Paige and Hazel were going to New York for Design school, and Terri was heading to Florida as a liaison between the Borders book of Canada and southern America. In fact, the only people staying here would be Me, spin and maybe the 'Girls'(the name jokingly dubbed to Jimmy and Craig).

Are we still going to be friends years from now? I mean, I'm not going to lose Ellie, I hope, but what about everyone else. The 'Girls' will be easier because they'll still live here, and Terri will be back and forth between here and there. Not to mention, Paige made a point of stating that she was leaving most of her stuff at her house and would be back to get it a little bit at a time. And since Hazel practically goes wherever Paige does, I'd see her too.

So there's nothing to worry about right? I thought trying to convince myself. It was then I got a quick squeeze and a kiss on the forehead. He smiled at me before running his fingers through my hair a bit, as if to silently answer, Yeah, everything is going to be ok.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

Mwah ha ha! Another chapter up. (Imitates Dixie Wexworth) you like? I like (ends) I hope you enjoyed it. Before I forget that the story may slow on updates for a while (think about the term paper thing; kind of like that) due to the fact that on the 22nd of August, I'm starting college. I'm not sure how it will all play out but it's not over yet, for I still have another chapter and that uncensored epilogue to post. Ok? Good. And if you want, There could be some side stories (tell me what you want to hear; right now I'm considering completing the Jimmy/Craig scene and situation)

Spinner: So there's the possibility for even more! Awesome!

Marco: . ; Anyway, be sure to R&R. why?

Spinner: because now that He has to start college, he need all the reminders and encouragement he can get. And be sure to ask for side stories! DO IT! NOW!

CP and Marco: . ;


	9. Your Love Is King

Disclaimer: I fast asleep last night when all of the sudden, I received an urgent phone call from the creator of Degrassi: "You were right all along! All the boys _should_ be together! but , I sadly, cannot find the right technique to create their lives in such a way. And So I give them to you! (You can also have the girls if you like)" And that is how I became the royal Duke of Sparko fanfiction. …..

Stop laughing, I'm serious! …… Ok, I'm not.-

Warnings: This fic resides in the wonderful Suburb of Slash fanfiction, at the corner of Love triangle St. and Degrassi Blvd. Read at your own risk.

And now that you've had your daily laugh, I invite you to enjoy the latest chapter of MY fanfiction. And why?

Spinner: Because each chapter put us closer to my happy ending with Marco!

Marco: - ; - Anyway…. Onward to the chapter!

-Well…. not just yet. Before we reach our feature presentation, let's answer some more reader comments:

alchemy dream: thank you! That's really sweet to say. The college thing just came out, it was never meant to coincide with my life, but I needed to wrap up that chapter of their lives. I am taking journalism classes. Hawaii? My cousin lives there. And don't sweat it, I wouldn't have even noticed the error if it wasn't pointed out to me; We all have to be sleepy sometimes, right?

Meretricus: Thanks; They are cute, aren't they? Hmm…Utah, what's it like there?

sparklespaz005(1st new reader): You're too kind.

prettyboysrock(that they do):Thanks. Hmm…New Zealand? That's in America right?

Spinner: No, you're thinking of New _England_ XD wow, you really _are_ from Florida.

CP: anyway…..

Enigmus: This is the next chap. And I will tell you at the end of the epilogue posted here to go to the site, k?

Alca: Spank you very much

BleedingxEternally(hopes that finishes soon): thanks!

crashetburn: no, I meant what I said. Springboard for Sparko? That's always good! He _does_ smile a lot doesn't he? What's WDC?

sepiarainbows: Golly, you're sweet. Umm….wow, just wow. Umm….blush thank you. And It's nice that to know that I'm not the only one who knows about Zero 7.

Spinner: looks like _someone_ has a crush.

CP: blushdo not, but speaking of boys….

Kyle Kirk Floyd: Is Kirk your real middle name? cute. And how nice of you to read and review all of my fics (unlike the rest of you). Thanks for the compliments and the pardon. I lub you too (you're the best ex ever. .)

Gojay: Sank (thank) you!

Dragons Love Their Lions(another new reader): Aww thank you, that's so nice to say. Lol Aww, poor you. but thanks for the lub

All right now to address this story in my newly titled:

Author notes' corner:

First of all let me say that I was saddened that none of my loyal readers would even attempt to review it or read it.(except for Kyle and two newcomers) But it's your loss. Why? Well, if you had read it and the author notes after it, you would have not only known about the details of this chapter, but also had a chance to enter the contest to choose the very important lyrics for this chapter. So without anyone's help I've figured out the chapter.

Ch. Teaser:

It's set five years in the future, So there all 23. And….It's Marco and Spinner's wedding. Hence the need for special lyrics. I will use flashbacks and other assorted things to shape the chapter(this one might be shorter; sorry!). The epilogue will be set one to two years further into the future, but on their wedding anniversary. The side stories I'm still working on, but there will definitely be one about what Craig and Jimmy we're doing before they were caught (uncensored? maybe). So without further ado, the Wedding of Marco Del Rossi (I might make up a middle name for him) and Gavin Spinner Mason( He gets one too):

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

Your Love is King

(Marco's POV;

and maybe a little of Spinner's)

_Your love is king,  
crown you in my heart.  
Your love is king,  
never need to part.  
Your kisses ring,  
round and round and round my head….._

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

_Touching the very part of me.  
It's making my soul sing.  
Tearing the very heart of me.  
I'm crying out for more._

"So, what do you think of the song? It's perfect for you two" Craig said as he turned off the mix CD. It was Wednesday, two days before my wedding….wow, my wedding. I nodded casually as if he were there before remembering I had been talking to him over the phone.

"Yeah, that's fine. See you in a few." I said causally, unaware of just how much my voice had wavered. I hung up my cell phone before looking over my Dress/Suit fusion.

Instead of wearing a suit or being REALLY gay and wearing a dress, I tried my best to combine the two. Rather than have a white suit jacket (as if I was fooling anyone by wearing white) I made (with the help of all the girls Craig included) A white Peasant tunic top, with light pink and orange rhinestones in various places (this took several attempts to make right, and other than Ellie and Paige, no one has seen the final product) that was underneath a white mini jacket that was long in the back so it could have tails adorned with the same stones. This I paired with a matching pair of white gaucho pants that somehow were able to look androgynous and appropriate. I had opted against any sort of jewelry, except for the rhinestone covered ribbon used to pull back my shoulder length hair and the promise ring I received years before.

As I stared, I couldn't help but remember the surprisingly romantic proposal he pulled off, exactly 1 year ago, on our fourth anniversary.

§

§

It was the afternoon of out anniversary, and I decided to go home real quick before finishing the planning for the surprise party and picking up Ellie from the airport, when I noticed a message on the machine and pressed play.

"Hello, This is Marco and Spinner and - laugh- stop it ! I'm trying to do the recording – and if you're hearing this it means we're currently unavailable.--"

"More than likely because I'm…playing with my Marco"

"Umm…yeah -giggle-, so please leave you name--giggle-- put me down!-- and number after the beep."

"-Beep- not that one silly"

--BEEP--

"Wow, you'd think you would have change that message since last year. It you still can't tell who it is, it's me, Ellie. I just wanted to call you to tell you that my plane lands about 2:oo pm Canada time. I'm renting a car and should be at your flat in time for the party. And don't worry ,**_mom_**, I'll be fine, and I'll be there by 5:30 pm .So later, and _please_ change that message."

I could only laugh as I heard her voice. She was flying in from Tokyo, after wrapping up a meeting with some investment holders. Since I was given some unexpected free time, I finished the planning early before replaying her message, laughing as I caught her joke about our outgoing message (that I had somehow missed before.) I had attempted to change the message several times, but Spinner would always stop me, and I gave up after a while. We had recorded it a little over a year ago, when we were moving into a condo that we had bought together after saving up through College.

Jimmy and Craig had through us a house warming party where we received, among other things, a blender a toaster, gobs of cash (Spin's favorite) and an answering machine (my favorite). The first thing I did was open it, and read the instructions, much to the dismay of Spinner:

"Marco…" he half whined, coming up behind me and kissing my neck as I read the instructions. He grabbed me and seated me in his lap "Come on, you can do that in the morning. Besides, we have some…._things_ to take care of"

"Ok, ok. But let me just plug it in and record the message." I said, persuading him to let me go for a few seconds.

"Hello, This is Marco and Spinner and - laugh- stop it ! I'm trying to do the recording – and if you're hearing this it means we're currently unavailable.--" It was then I felt his arms snake around my body, before I could say a word of protest he kissed my ear and spoke into the microphone.

"More than likely because I'm…playing with my Marco" He said, as he grabbed me and tickled my sides. I playfully struggled before maneuvering myself into a position to finish the message.

"Umm…yeah -giggle-, so please leave you name--giggle-- put me down!-- and number after the beep."

"-Beep- not that one silly" Spinner added goofily before the time ran out.

--BEEP--

Satisfied, at least temporarily, with the message, I allowed him to carry me barbarian style into the bedroom, where we 'worked out' the situation at hand (even continuing to 'talk' in the kitchen, the living room, on the couch and in nearly every room in the condo).

I had decided to keep it, only because it never occurred to me to do so. And besides, it was cute and everyone thought it was hilarious. But that's beside the point. Anyway, I decided to pick up the food we had ordered before and then set everything up, before changing into something more appropriate.

By the time everything was nearly set up, Ellie had arrived in time to help me finish. The rest of the night was dedicated to laughing, several toasts in our honor, watching our friends drink WAAY too much & embarrass themselves, and, finding rides for them so they could get home. Luckily, this took a shorter amount of time than I originally expected, and they were all on their way home by midnight. Everyone was satisfied to just go home and hopefully avoid a hangover; well almost everyone.

Spinner had decided to refrain from drinking heavily, which at first struck me odd, but looking at him now, it was clear why he had. Needless to say, I soon found myself on our soft mattress, with Spin undressing me like there was some prize to be discovered underneath the layers (but I guess for him, there was.) before finally discovering his 'prize'

'Ah, I knew there was a package 'addressed' to me around here somewhere' he whispered before he pillaged it of its 'contents'. Twice. He ended the second time, kissing me lightly before I grabbed the covers to quench my thirst for sleep. Unfortunately my body wouldn't fall asleep and as I groan in frustration, I turned and saw Spinner staring at me. (this wasn't at all surprising; he had told me during finals week of our junior year in college that 'Watching you sleep is my favorite to fall asleep myself; nothing comforts me more than knowing you're safe and content') He reached over and kissed me, before offering a proposition.

"you know what would be fun?...thirds." he said softly, like he always did. It's amazing, no matter how long we lived together, he always seemed 'hungry' for more; and although it was flattering, it often left me quite exhausted. I gave him a 'yeah, right' look before laughing silently and kissing his face.

"Gavin Mason, I love you with all of my heart, but I am utterly exhausted"

"You didn't let me finish." He offered before speaking again. "Let me put it this way, how would like to go to a wedding next year?" Before I could even ask what he meant, he grabbed under his pillow and pulled out a black ring box; inside was a small silver ring, with two rows of diamonds outlining it A/N: think a silver ring, now combine it with two smaller rings, one for each side; hopefully you get it.. He never actually said the words, because by the time he began to speak, I had put on the ring and kissed him deeply; that night, he got 'fourths'.

§

§

I glanced in the mirror one last time, before hearing Ellie at the door.

"It's open" I semi-yelled, fiddling with the arrangement of my jacket as she walked over.

"Ok, will just you stop it?" she laughed, before continuing "You already look more beautiful than _I _did on _my_ wedding day" She added for effect. Although untrue, it was comforting. In all honestly, she looked breath taking in her gown, going all frilly and Girly for once in her life. Unfortunately she soon discovered that Sean and her were more different than she could have known, and strangely more alike; As far as sleeping arrangements went, they both agreed that it was more fun to sleep with men, and While Ellie was a lot of wonderful things, a man she's not, and Sean, somehow just noticing it right when he was about to say 'I do', had then decided to go for someone more his taste. Someone like Jay, yes _that_ Jay, instead.

That was a few years, but I could still see the pain on her face when looking at her even remembering how she tried to lighten the mood when she stayed the night over at my house afterward ('I should have known, and said something. I mean, he was obsessed with _Sex and the City_ for Christ's sake'). Right when I was about to try and comfort her, she smiled and helped me with my jacket.

"You ready?" she asked, grabbing my face with one hand, and handing me the small sunflower wreath that I had decided to carry, instead of looking vintage gay with the standard bouquet, with the other.

"As much as I'll ever be." I answered, suppressing my case of cold feet and walking out the door.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· Spinner POV ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

The Air outside was subdued and the skies were clear. I slipped on my tuxedo jacket and looked my self over. The tux wasn't all that unique: the jacket and pants were black, but the cummerbund and Ascot were a creamish color, to match Marco. I think it looked ok; I mean it fit, and didn't look half bad, so what else mattered?

But enough, of that, the reception was about to start in … five minutes? Crap! I ran out of the room I dressed in and down the stairs to where the rest of my groomsmen were. I spoke for about three minutes, clearing my mind, before it was time to go. Stealing one last glance at my appearance, I decided that this tux, which was probably the most dressed-up that I'd ever be, would look best with messy hair. (Besides, Marco liked it best that way.)

I fastened a cuff link and stepped into position. The reception hall, as well as the ballroom area was done in a natural looking soft cream, with splashes of white; This of course was Marco's doing. Personally, the venue didn't matter much to me, something he found out midway through planning.

§

§

"So I'm thinking about doing a soft cream and-- Gavin! Won't you pay attention?" It was Friday afternoon, and Marco had just gotten back from his job as a teacher's assistant for a kindergarten class. He had been planning for weeks, but always felt guilty when he made a decision by himself. After struggling to keep me up to speed, he was bound to reach a breaking point. I guess it was today.

"Sorry. I'm just tired from work." I told him, sprawled out on our king size bed.

"Oh please, you didn't even have to go into court today; why don't you care about this wedding? I mean, it's your wedding too; you should have more say in it." He spoke, while digging in our closet for something (I can't really remember what.)

"Whatever you decide is fine; I've told you that. And besides I picked out the menu, remember?"

"Well, yeah; but are you so casual about where we get married?"

"Because I don't care where we do it." This earned me a scowl, so I decided to continue. "I love you, and _I_'m the one that proposed so it's clear I care about getting married--"

"But then why--"

"Let me finish. Personally, this giant reception is more for you than me. I could care less who's there, what we wear or eat, or where it's held. Hell, we would be married right now. As long as you're the one I'm getting married to, I will go anywhere for it, or wear anything; as long as you're there with me. Ok?"

§

§

Yeah, I know; kind of mushy. But it was the truth, and it worked, because he never asked for my advice on the planning again. An here we are. It looked wonderful, and I could tell that everyone in a while he incorporated something I would like (the ballroom, instead of a tent like he would have wanted. The 3 layer cake with the flavor we both picked on top, his favorite next and mine being the bottom and biggest layer.) so, all's well, that ends well, I guess. I glanced down at my watch right when the wedding march began to play. I had taken a deep breath and released it before Ellie had reached the end and went into position.

'_Ok Gav think! Remember your vows that's all Just reme--'_ My hectic thoughts were interrupted as Marco walked into the room. I hadn't really seen him dressed up that much, since we were always to busy to party in college, and with our jobs now, it's very hard to find time to go out of the house to enjoy ourselves, but none of those times could have prepared me for this. He never let me peek at his suit until he told me the fabrics I'd be wearing, and even then they were just swatches. It was so unusual, yet ….perfect. His pants looked smooth and soft. In a way, they reminded me of formal Genie pants, only instead of going in at the bottom , the pants went to the floor. Instead of a regular shirt, we wore a tunic/ peasant top hybrid that matches his pants and seemed to tie everything together. He finished the look with a white flower wreath that he had in his hands.

I became entranced as he got closer and closer; luckily, Jimmy nudged me before I started to drool (like I often do in that state.) He smiled up at me and blushed before stepping beside me, which seemed to cue the minister. Well, if you could really call Ellie a minister (It was one of the many projects she had taken on after she was stood up at the alter; she was also, among other things, a professional Surfing instructor, Owner of a craft store in Japan, and was working on her degree in journalism.) She smiled at us, nodding at me and Marco, her red mid-arm length hair arranged in curls that hit the base of her neck.

"Good afternoon, all" she started, Her hands placed in front of her, as if holding an Easter basket. "We are gathered here today to join these two lovers in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who objects, speak now or forever hold your peace." She counted silently to five before continuing on. "Gavin, Do you take Marcelo Vincenzo Alejandro Del Rossi as your husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live…"

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· Marco's POV ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

"I do" I heard him say, squeezing my hand as he did so. He'd never admit it, but the corners of his eyes had started to fill with water. I stroked the top of his hand with my thumb for reassurance, as Ellie turned to speak to me. The fact that my best friend was performing the marriage ceremony, so I could marry my _other_ best friend seemed like the best way to get married. He squeezed my hand as Ellie turned to me.

"Marco," she started, already knowing my answer, and somewhat anxious for us to be married. "Do you take Gavin James Samuel Mason as your husband for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live."

"I do; forever and ever, until the end of existence" the response seemed to poor out of me. WE had decided mid-planning process, that there would be no hand written vows for two reasons: One, because everything you would say in something like that, has since been said. We know each other inside and out, so what else was left to say? And two, because, he was as anxious to be married as I was, custom vows would just slow down the process.

The rings were handed to us buy our ring bearer/ flower girl, Sabrina (Ellie's daughter with Sean, who, even at 6, was as sarcastic and witty, as Ellie was at 14.) The rings were similar to the ones we already wore, and were really more of an extension of our current rings than a new ring. He put mine on my finger and I did the same for him, As Ellie finished her duty "May I present to you, The Mason-Del Rossi family"

I strained to fight back tears as Spinner moved in closer; He sensed this, and wiped the stray tears from my face when he pulled away. By now, my head was spinning; After all the planning, all the work, the aggravation, it happened; we we're finally married. My mind sort of dosed off into a slideshow of random good moments; The day we moved into our condo; later on that night; The morning after our first time; the night before that; I guess my brain was trying waking up my hormones. It seemed to work (and rather quickly) but the fabric allowed this to go un noticed long enough for Gavin to notice, and 'wake me up.'

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

The Reception afterward was host to several Hilarious toasts by out High School friends and, of course, the cutting of the cake. Standing on my tip toes, I was able to get my piece of cake (I only had to do this because he was doing the whole 'lift-your-arm-too-high-to-eat-the-wedding-cake' thing) The atmosphere was so warm and loving, that I half wish we were still there; All though the highlight was the Our first official Dance. We had practiced the past month on a Waltz to 'Your Love is King' by Sade (A/N: If you've ever heard this song, you'd understand why I choose it.) As the music started, so did we and before I knew it, the song had nearly ended. Since we had been dancing the entire length of the song, the waltz was soon lost to swaying, with my head on his shoulder.

The song ended and the other guests filled in the rest of the dance floor, while we watched them for the remainder of the ceremony, joking quietly to ourselves like we always do.

"Does this mean I have to call you Gavin all the time now?"

"No; make it my pet name"

The end of the ceremony, 9:00, came too quickly, and although most had thought the same, everyone was tired and ready to leave. I had the doorman carry the gifts to our room. We, well, rather I, had decided to spend the night here before we boarded the plane to California (More Specifically, West Hollywood; why not be among our people?) but All that could wait till the morning, because it was our Honeymoon night, and the last thing on either of our minds was tomorrow. For the first time since our first time together, I was nervous about sex. I mean, would it be different now that we're married? And would that be a bad thing? I had, apparently, been taking too long obsessing about my entrance, because Spinner soon Barged into the bathroom, and slung me over his shoulder carrying me to bed.

"Why so impatient, I was going to be right out" I asked, the question muffled by his lower back.

"That doesn't matter," he answered, plopping me onto the bed before straddling me and assaulting my neck.

"I know, but I wanted to look special tonight, y'know, go the extra mile" I barely continued while catching my breath.

"And again, that doesn't matter" He started and continued upon seeing the frown on my face "You know I love you more than anything, and besides, you already beautiful; if you got any _more_ amazing looking, I don't think I could handle your presence." He finished his thought and began to kiss me again. I was planning to retort anything he would have said, but that rendered my mind blank. He apparently knew just what to say, because it both made me feel special and it also shut me up (maybe he had intended for it to do that all along. But that didn't matter.) I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him softly, before surrendering myself completely to passion.

That night, he got 'sixths'.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

YAY UPDATE! (Imitates Dixie Wexworth) you like? I like (ends) I hope you enjoyed it. I hope this is too everyone's liking; sorry it took so long. Now the bad news: I've really gotten swamped with essays (most overdue due to my chronic procrastination) so this really may be it until December, ok?

Spinner: Aww man! One more update to go still.

Yep. But good news, I could probably get some more one shots up (more than likely unrelated to 'boy') And I'm deciding which side stories to do; so far I have

Craig/Jimmy: the incident before they got caught

So, yeah; I definitely need more ideas. But I'm not sure what to write about, so please offer up suggestions about what you want (I'll probably write 3-5 side stories for 'boy'; no more, no less ok?)

Marco: So please, be sure to R why?

Spinner: because the next chapter's UNCENSORED! WOOT!

CP and Marco:>. ;


	10. Just the Way You Are

I'm baaaaack!

Disclaimer: I fast asleep last night when all of the sudden, I received an urgent phone call from the creator of Degrassi: "You were right all along! All the boys _should_ be together! but , I sadly, cannot find the right technique to create their lives in such a way. And So I give them to you! (You can also have the girls if you like)" And that is how I became the royal Duke of Sparko fanfiction. …..

Stop laughing, I'm serious! …… Ok, I'm not.-

Warnings: This fic resides in the wonderful Suburb of Slash fanfiction, at the corner of Love triangle St. and Degrassi Blvd. Read at your own risk.

Hello all! I'm so glad you're here for the last chapter of 'Boy'! A day a long way in the making.

Spin- I'll say! I thought we'd never get here.

Yeah, sorry about that. What with starting college, and having to re-take English (all the stuff was boring, and I could barely stay awake. But that's another story XP) So, I've been busy, and I'm really sorry that I haven't started the story, but it was a good thing I hadn't, or else it would have been lost forever when the computer crashed. I wanted to do this story right, and a rushed ending wouldn't do the series justice. I also had to work on the lemon, and where I wanted this to go. After a while, things with school kind of got out of hand, and, well, you've been checking the main page, right? Anyway, I got a god start on it during the November 4th LJ crash of '06 but had to spend the thanks giving holiday with relatives. And since I'm not going to have a lot of computer time coming up, I decided to do this for your guys before them. So, forgive me?

Marco- Oh, of course silly. –hug-

Spin- yeah yeah yeah, I'm sure that they'll forgive you when they get the lemon, right?

-massive crowd cheer-

Ok, ok; that should be posted soon enough. I tried writing a 'lemon' for my Veronica Mars Casablancest fic 'Get Along with you', so I think I have the hang of it. Confirmed side stories are Spin and Marco's first night, The full scene of when Jimmy and Craig were caught in the act and an alternate kisser in 'Didn't mean to turn you on' Anyway, now let's answer some reviews:

TruFate: Aww, thank you! And North Carolina; Is it nice there?

Alca: I am _not_ a procrastinator…..

Spin: Sure, and I'm always just a _little_ horny.

Marco: . ;

BlackOwl892006: oh, stop it. And see, I posted!

Enigmus: thanks for the lub; yeah, I have most of the side-stories planned, but I'll address that a bit further down.

Meretricus: Aww, I'm sorry Utah sucks.

Kyle: Aww thank you. Here's the next one.

Jess: (new reader? Yay!) thank for the praise –hands you a dictionary-

China: Yes, Kendra was there; She was organizing the catering, and didn't have much time to spare, but she did say hello.

crashetburn: Really? XDDDD I've REALLY got to see the newer seasons.

Judgemaster Alexander: Well, I don't think it was so much a wedding fic, as much as a wedding chapter; that just sort of happened.

Riksor (2nd New reader!): of course you're not the only one who loves Sparco!; I'm having a hard time remembering Chester; Is he a new character?

LuvsAdamo17: why, thank you –hands you a dictionary-

Hiroshi-kun: The reason I didn't add a lemon is because with new rating system, I would either get kicked off or have my story deleted. The lemons for this series will be posted at my LJ account : homogenius

DarkSora31: Sorry for the wait!

visigirl305: Thank you!

Candy: It's about the build up! The 'Major slash' moments will be at the homogeinus account on LJ, so be on the lookout!

knightsprincess24: thanks! And yeah... XP

All right now to address this story in my newly titled:

Author notes' corner:

I had a hard time deciding whether or not to make it their 10th wedding anniversary, or their 15th anniversary. I decided to make it their 15th anniversary, and here's why; They were together five years before making it official, and since that would have made their 15th wedding anniversary their 20th year together, I figured that it would be more romantic, ne? After much debate, I decided to use 'Just the way you are' by Billy Joel as the lyrics to the epilogue ('the real thing' by Gwen Stefani, which she sings so beautifully, and when I post this homogenius, I may include a MP3s of both songs). Also, I gave Spinner a sister, named Sabrina, just for plot purposes. She's only mentioned once, so don't feel bad if you don't catch her mention.

So I guess, without further ado, I give you the 'The boy is mine' Epilouge

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§·

§

Epilogue

(Just the Way you are)

(Marco's POV;

and maybe a little of Spinner's)

_Don't go changing, to try and please me_

_You never let me down befor__e_

_Don't imagine you're too familiar _

_And I don't see you anymore _

_I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble _

_We never could have come this far _

_I took the good times, I'll take the bad times _

_I'll take you just the way you are_

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§·

§

"Come on, Come on! Pick up dammit!"

It was around 7:00 at night on our anniversary and Gavin still hadn't checked in. I wasn't worried until around a half an hour ago. He said that He'd check in at six and that we'd have dinner at 8:00. While he often did that, I was a little concerned because we had been fighting a lot lately. It had been less that a year since he started his own small law firm, and to say that it was tense at home was an understatement

§

§

"Ba….by…." I was walking around our condo trying to find him. He had been very stressed lately, and with all of the late nights he had put in, I noticed that it had been nearly a month since we'd had sex. Yeah, I know, married life, but still. I missed him, and I figured that this would be the perfect way to release some stress. So there I was, wearing nothing but a bathrobe, wandering around the house. I finally gave up on trying to tiptoe cutely and found him a little bit later in our guest room. Uh-oh.

When we moved out of the condo and into the two story house, Gavin and I had a little trouble deciding on what to do with the extra four rooms we had. The first two were easy. One room would be for entertaining and two of the other three would be for each of our offices. And then, we had a room left. I had wanted to keep it as a guest room, but he was hellbent on it being turned into a kid's room:

"Just think about it! I thought you wanted kids!" He would bellow when the issue would come up. Now, don't get me wrong, I love kids. But after dealing with them at work all day, it's nice to come home to an empty house. Plus, we always had Sabrina's kids to babysit when we wanted. Ever since the last time he brought it up a few months (three, three months!) ago, he's always been to busy for everything. Even sex.

§

§

"Spinner, too busy for sex? Ha! I doubt that." Ellie blurted out.

It was yesterday afternoon, when I finally went to Ellie. She, along with Jimmy and Craig had come over. It was a teacher duty day, and since I had already done that stuff, it was just a day off for me. After I ordered a pizza, we started talking about our personal lives and well, everything just slipped out.

"Well, it's either that or…he's cheating on me"

"Ok. Now that's bullshit. Why would Spin cheat?" Ellie Blurted out. In truth, Spin has never given any indication that he didn't wan't me anymore, but still...

"Well, I dunno; but something's going on. And, well, I guess I could understand why he'd _want_ to cheat. I mean, I'm not the man he married." Which was also true; gone was the tight assed, long haired boy he married, and here I was in his place. I hadn't gotten any fatter, but my hair was starting to gray quite a bit.(I still had black, but it was creeping into 'salt and pepper territory'), not to mention I had less definition than before.

"Even before the fight, we hadn't been really as in sync as we used to. I think it started a week or two after his 48th birthday. He hasn't wanted a lot of affection at all since then, and has buried himself in his work. Dammit! What's wrong with me!?!"

"Nothin', man. More than likely it's Spin's issue." Jimmy chimed in, all the while slowly running his right arm up and down Craig's torso. It had to be illegal for them to still look as good as they did after all this time: aside from some mild graying of their hair, jimmy's mustache and some laugh lines, they both still looked pretty much the same. The only real difference is that now you'd find them engaging in some major PDA more often. Likewise, Ellie had hardly aged, opting to cut her now light red hair to mid shoulder length. Looking at it actually, we all had aged really well.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, but it still worries me; what does he think is so bad he feels that he couldn't tell me?"

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· Spinner POV ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

§

"Sharon, hold my calls and cancel my appointments for the afternoon..." It was just after lunch, and I had planned to spend the rest of the day in isolation. With all the chaos involved in this case, involving at the moment a divorce settlement where the two husbands were arguing over which 'toys' belonged to who, all I wanted was some quiet time before heading home. And then I saw it: the look of fear on Sharon's face. Now, being that she had only started last week, I was used to her 'confused' look, but this was one that looked afraid.

"But umm...there's already someone in you office. She stormed passed me! I..." it was then her speak became incoherent but I did catch 'red head' and stopped her "I know, I know. She was who I was waiting on. Just relax and...take the afternoon off, ok?"

"I'm not...fired?

"No, Sharon you're not fired. Just go home for the day." She breathed a sigh of relief and I left before seeing her depart. Crap: if there was indeed a red head waiting for me in my office, then it only meant one person: Ellie. And if she was coming to see me personally, something definitely was wrong. She heard me enter the room and turned to face me, her face showing a melancholy expression. Yeah, something was definitely wrong. I had barely sat down, before she started it on me.

"Is there something you need to tell me? Or more importantly, Marco?" By now her arms were crossed and it was as if she were channeling her 16 year old self.

"Uh...I don't think so. Why do you ask"

"So, that Sharon, she's cute. What happened to your other assistant, Mrs. Patterson?" By now, a twinge of sarcasm had seeped into her voice and her eyes began to narrow. Is it bad that I began to fear someone I out weighed by at least 70 pounds?

"Well, she just retired a month ago, not that it's any of your business really. Why are you here Ellie?" She bit her lip and sighed audibly

"I'll just come out and say it: tell me who he is? She?"

"Wha...Ellie? what are you talking about"

"Or is it Gambling? Drinking? Come on! Out with it!" By then she was on her feet and practically yelling in my eardrums.

"What's the meaning of this? Out with what?"

"I'm not stupid you know. Neither is Marco. He sees you turning away from him. Why aren't you with him today? Isn't it you 20th anniversary today? He's been telling me that you haven't...you know, in months. And I figured that there's only one reason for that. And it's ridiculus because he still looks..."

"Whoa, whoa whoa! I'm not sure what been said, but I've been faithful to Marco from the very beginning" While I had no idea why he though it, at least I knew why Ellie was here. She had always kind of been his big sister. But I had to double check: had it really been months? Things had gotten really busy over the past year, and with all the vicious cases and long hours, we haven't had time to really.

"I'm not so sure. He's upset that you apparently haven't even been kissing and holding him? Now, I know you, and a man with your libido isn't going to go long without, so what gives? It's definitely something." Her anger had subsided, but her glare hadn't. Had I really been that inattentive?

"It's not that. I haven't cheated on him and if I'm lying feel free to take away my law license!" Wit that the anger was replaced with confused frustration.

"Well then, what is it!?!"

I stared at her for a moment before divulging the secret. She just looked at me and sighed afterward. "Man: you two deserve each other. I heard you clear your schedule, so go home now and fix this mess"

I just nodded and I saw her leave, I shut down the place and left soon after.

·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

_I said I love you and that's forever_

_And this I promise from the heart_

_I could not love you any better_

_I love you just the way you are_

·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

"Hey Gavin! You're home early"

Just like Ellie suggested, well told me to do, I rushed home to fix this 'mess I had created', bur suggested makes it seem less emasculating. I kissed his cheek before rushing to the back. He voice wavered a bit, but he continued talking.

"Well, how was your day? You've been working a lot later at night lately, so wha...Gavin?" By then I had stripped and was turning off the burner on the stove. His fearful glance aside, I picked him up and put him over my sholder, which earned me some light kicks to my sides and laughing from both of us.

"And just what exactly do you think you're doing?" By now, he was completely amused and had resigned to let me take control as we started heading towards the bedroom.

"Well, we've both been busy lately, quite busy, so I figured that it was about time we got ourselves caught up." I replied, kissing the bottom of his spine and kicking the bedroom door open, my hands occupied with holding him and pulling off his clothes.

"But what about dinner?" He half heartedly asked, "We might not make it out" By then his arms were tracing small circles on my thighs and a content sigh could be heard in his voice.

"Screw dinner; We can go out sometime next week, because we're definitely not getting out this weekend if I have anything to do with it" I slapped his ass for good measure. He slipped himself from being over my soldier to just being held in my arms before kissing me against the bedroom door. I pulled away, smirking at him, before shutting the door and straddling him on our bed "In the meantime, let's get to 'talking'"

·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

The sex scene will go here; oh, note: early in the said scene, the POV switches back to Marco

·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·

We were both so tired from 'talking' that we feel asleep soon after. Well, I had at least fallen asleep. It wasn't long after though, that I caught him staring at me and softly stroking my arm. His eyes were dreamy and his strokes were soft and tender.

"Baby..." I started in a bit of a whisper. Well, make that with a sore throat, since...yeah.

"Hmm?..." He looked so happy, more so than he had in a while, but I had to ask him now, If I ever was going to ask.

"What's been going on with you these past few months. I mean, did I do something? Was it someone else? Or...what?"

The look left him, and I got worried for a second but he really just sighed and turned on the light next to his side of our bed. I winced and let out a small squeak before looking up at him and noticing his misty eyes. Oh crap! It was something. No, no! It wasn't anything. Hopefully.

"I'm so sorry" That, combined with the pre-sobbing voice it was delivered in, did not allay my fears. My mind didn't get to worry too much more, as he began again, a little bit more composed.

"You never did anything, really. I just...thought you didn't want this anymore. I mean, the pool boy's flirting with you all the time, and we never talk anymore" Oscar, our pool boy, was a 20 year old college student here on some sort of student exchange program.

Ok, sure, he was cute enough but completely straight and really too immature I think. We did talk a lot, but that was because I was helping him get as TA intership at the local community college so he could get some experience and spend some time with his girlfriend, all of which he knew. No, it was something else entirely. Still, I indulged him a bit more:

"What would ever make you think that?" He looked worried again, which bothered me. "You know that there's no one else. There never could be."

"Oh, come on Marco, look at me! I'm not the man you married. Do I even resemble that man anymore?" Over the 15 years we've been married, he looked like he used too until around 7 years ago, when he started to get a lot hairier except his head, which had a few months ago, started to thin a bit. Add to that the fact that he was at least 30 pounds heavier I don't know the Canadian equivalent X3 and his body hair was nearing gray territory, then I guess I could understand a bit why he'd think that, but it never was an issue to me.

"Neither do I, Gav! And I love you just the way you are." I even nuzzled his chest for good measure. "Sure, you're different but you're nowhere near Marvin Tikvah status. And even if you were, I wouldn't care. I married you, not your body."

"Is that so?" He didn't continue to talk much longer before kissing my forehead and continuing. "You're right though. You don't look like the boy I married; you're so much sexier."

"_Sure_ I am" I laughed at myself which made him frown and straddle me again

"You really are, baby." he had a worried express combined with his semi-angry 'why don't you get it?' eyes. "I only come to love you more with age. I don't understand how you can stand me when there are many more guys who are worthy of your...sexiness. I'm just a beast."

"Hey!" When did this become my Gavin? What had I done to the overly-cocky who had no problem with constant P.D.A.? This has to be fixed immediately "You may be a beast, but you're _my_ beast. I love you, only you, and don't you dare forget it!" I tried to frown, but I just smiled up at his and gave his lips a peck. Ah: _there's _the man I married. His trademark smirk was back and he slid off of me before pulling the two of us under the covers.

It wasn't long before we were under the covers with out hands all over each other. We would usually both be tired by now but tonight, it was completely different. And true to his word, with the exception of bathroom, shower and eating breaks, we didn't leave that room all weekend. And while years ago I might have complained about it, I couldn't find it in me to be upset about all the renewed interest in our active sex life.

It was our anniversary, after all.

§

· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§· ·§·

§

CP: And with that, we've reached the end of the main story. So, what did you guys think?

Marco: umm...wow. just...wow.

Spinner: -death squeeze- I LOVE this man

Marco: Spin, he had to breath, or else he can never post the uncensored version on his fiction LJ, homogenius.

Spinner: -Stops- Right, Right. So, will we have to wait a year for that as well?

CP: Well, maybe until sometime in January, due to my unstellar grades. I might not even be let near the computer.

Spinner: Wow, That bad?

CP: Yeah; long, long story. So expect the first side story, a cute drabble about these two and the sex scene from chapter 7! Next would be the Jimmy/Craig sex scene from when they were discovered and I plan on doing another mystery one. Is that good for everybody?

Spinner: Well, it's certainly good enough for me!

CP: Anyway, please R & R. Why?

Spinner: because, do you really want to wait another year for the next part of this Saga? I sure as hell don't O.o

CP: --


End file.
